Shattered memories
by Katsura369
Summary: Sakura had fallen into another dimension with magic and guilds but had lost her memories therefore never knowing where she was originally from. She meet's Lucy and the two of them join fairy tail but Sakura is keeping secrets about some things what happens when she discovers that there are some things you can't hide from.
1. Chapter 1:Sakura and Lucy

**Hey; Hey everyone. I've got another Naruto crossover for you and as you can see this time it has to do with Fairy Tail. I know that I'm really obsessed with crossovers and making Sakura the main character but she's my favourite and I want to put her in many anime as possible. **

**So I hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

At 14 Sakura is pulled into another dimension and loses all of her memories of ever being a ninja; there she was saved and learned how to use magic of her own. However though she doesn't have any memories she ends up finding out some hidden secrets about her past that she would rather she didn't learn about. She meet's Lucy and the two of them along with the rest of the Fairy Tail gang deal with all the obstacles and secrets coming their way? What will happen when everything she had been running from starts to come back to her?

* * *

><p>"Huh? Are you serious this is the only magic shop in town?" asked a pretty seventeen year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes she wore a white shirt and blue mini skirt with brown boots.<p>

"Yes because this town is the main source of fish not magic; not a lot of people have it so it's almost only travelling wizards that buy anything"

Lucy sighed; she had stopped in this town to get supplies but it didn't look lie there was anything useful in the store "I was looking for gate keys"

"Those are pretty rare" the shop owner said

Lucy smiled when she spotted a key "It's the white puppy-White dog!" she said taking the box it was in

"It's not very powerful though" the shop owner said giving her a confused look

"To be honest I've been looking for this one; how much?" Lucy asked taking it up to the counter

"Twenty thousand jewels" he said

Lucy froze and leaned in closer "And how much is this worth?"

"Twenty thousand jewels" he said again

Lucy got on the counter and posed cutely "Really; what's the price of this?" she blinked

The shop owner looked at her "Alright; alright then nineteen thousand"

"Huh?" Lucy asked; is that really the only discount she would get "Fine" she slouched but then a new voice cut in.

"Can I get a discount for my friend here?" a girl asked; Lucy looked to the side and saw a girl with waist long pink hair with a purple streak separately tied in a plat; she had emerald green eyes and was wearing a tight red shirt and mini shorts with stockings.

'She's pretty' Lucy thought looking at her a little in awe

The shop keeper looked over at the girl "Y-Yes p-please it's f-free!"

"HUH!" Lucy almost shouted

The girl looked at Lucy a tiny smirk on her lips before winking like Lucy had to the shop owner.

* * *

><p>The two girls were out of the shop and Lucy was walking away mad that the shop keeper just gave the key away to the pinkette as if it was nothing. She was so pissed she didn't even notice the pink haired girl following after her.<p>

"Hey wait" she said; Lucy turned around and looked at her

The girl held out the box "Here you wanted this right?"

"But you got it" Lucy said slightly surprised

She shook her head "I don't use celestial magic so I don't have any use for it; I got it for you"

Lucy too the box slowly "Thank you um….."

"Sakura…." She smiled "My name's Sakura Violet"

Lucy nodded and held out her hand to shake "I'm Lucy Heartifilia"

Sakura shook the celestial wizards hand "Thanks again for the key; you really didn't have to"

Giggling slightly Sakura shook her head "It's no problem at all"

Before they could continue the two girls heard a crowd of girl's shrieks and went over to see what was going on. There they saw a man being surrounded by them as they looked at him with heart filled eyes

"Salamander" they all squealed

Sakura looked confused "Salamander?"

The man had dark navy blue hair and dark eyes; all the girls were going nuts over him; Sakura looked over at Lucy and it seemed that she had gone into some sort of love struck trance because she had a bright red blush on her face and there were practically hearts in her eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Lucy's form before turning back to the man; there was something wrong with this and she knew it.

Lucy got closer to him but then another guy showed up; he had spikey pink hair and dark eyes; he was well built and there was also a blue cat at the corner of his feet.

'So I'm not the only weirdo with pink hair?' Sakura thought slightly amused; but for now she needed to get Lucy out of there she seemed to have snapped out of her trance.

The pink haired guy looked at Salamander "Who the hell are you?"

Salamander gave him a shocked look and the fan girls seemed to get mad and started attacking the guy like a bunch of rabid dogs.

"Don't be too mean to him; it's not like he intended to be rude" Salamander said in an arrogant tone

Sakura walked up to Lucy and she seemed a bit furious right now

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to" Salamander said making all the girls upset that he was leaving; he used magic to lift him up "I'm having a party on my ship tonight all is welcomed to come"

With that he vanished

Sakura sighed and shook her head "What an idiot" she muttered under her breath "You alright Lucy it looked like you were under a spell"

Lucy nodded "Yeah I was…hey how come you weren't affected by it?" she asked curiously

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "That kind of magic doesn't work on me"

Lucy looked at her confused and then snapped "Oh yeah where's that guy?"

When they looked around they saw him on the ground and walked over to him to help him.

"That guy sure is stupid huh?" Lucy asked the guy who looked at her strangely but she just smiled

* * *

><p>To say thanks to the boy and cat who they found out their names were Natsu and Happy to a restaurant for lunch but they were really packing it in. The two girls sat together opposite them a little surprised at how much the guy was eating-no more like inhaling his food!<p>

"Thanks again for the help" Lucy said watching them eat slightly distraught at the sight

"Natsu and Happy" Sakura asked making sure that was there name's because it was a little hard to hear then when they had food shoved in their mouths

"Yeah; thanks. You're both really nice" Natsu said as he ate

"Please take you time" Lucy said her eyebrow twitching

Sakura sighed "The foods not going to run away" she looked at Lucy "Also there goes all the money from the discount"

"C-Cant that really count as a discount; you got it for free" Lucy pointed out

Sakura shrugged "Anyway that Salamander guy was using a charm spell that was some kind of hypnosis but it was banned years ago"

"To think he would use a trick like that to become popular what a dirty guy" Lucy hissed "But thanks to you guys the spell was lifted from me when you barged in so this is my way of saying thanks a lot"

Sakura nodded when Lucy turned to her "By the way Sakura you said that charms don't have an effect on you but how is that possible?"

Pointing to the side of her neck Lucy saw a strange tattoo on her neck "I don't remember how I got it but it's always made me immune to charms and spells not to mention dark magic"

Lucy gasped in amazement "So that practically makes you invisible!"

Sakura shook her head "No; um I'm not immune to other kinds of magic attacks like elemental magic can harm me and so can celestial beings and stuff like that"

"But wait what do you mean you can't remember anything about getting it?" Lucy asked

"That's what I meant" Sakura said sighing "I lost my memory"

"You have amnesia?"

She nodded in response "Yes; I do. I woke up in the middle of the woods a few years back and I couldn't remember a thing"

"Wow that's kind of sad what about your family" Lucy said and Sakura simply shrugged as if she hadn't thought about it at all "So are you in a guild?"

Sakura shook her head again "To be honest I'm not even sure I ever want to join a guild and I wouldn't know which one to pick even if I did want to join one"

Lucy smiled "I know how about I take you to the guild I want to join?" Lucy asked

Sakura shrugged again "I don't know…."

"But a guild is where wizards gather to collect information and take on jobs; people won't recognise you as a full-fledged wizard unless you're part of a guild. There are guilds all over the world. The one I want to join has a lot of famous wizards in it" Lucy said getting excited now "I really want to join but it must be hard to get in!"

"Really" Natsu asked with his mouth full

"I'm sorry" Lucy said waving her hand about "We must really be boring you talking about this kind of stuff; but I promise I'm going to get into the guild I want and I'll take on lots of jobs"

"You think so?" Natsu asked

"You talk a lot" Happy said

"Oh yeah you guys were looking for someone right?" Sakura asked finally

"Yeah Igneel" Happy said

"When I heard that Salamander was in this town I thought it might be him but it turned out to be someone else"

Happy nodded "He didn't look anything like Salamander"

"Yeah; since he's a fire dragon I thought it might be Igneel but it wasn't" Natsu sighed

"Where on earth would you find a human that looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked confused

"No; he's an actual dragon" Natsu said

"WHAT?" Lucy and Sakura yelled shocked; even in the magic world dragons were really rare to see one.

"There's no way something like that would be in the middle of the city!" Lucy shouted at Natsu

Natsu and Happy got a shocked look as if they had just realised that what Lucy said was true. Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Well I'm heading off" Sakura said scooting out of the booth with her bag slung over her back "Nice meeting you"

"Hold on I'm coming to" Lucy said putting the money down on the table "I need to be on my way but you two enjoy your meal"

Then Lucy stood up and walked off; Lucy and Sakura were about to walk out when they saw the waitress with a shocked look on her face turning around they saw Natsu and Happy bowing to them.

"Thanks for the food!" they both said together

Lucy and Sakura's jaws dropped "Don't do that it's embarrassing!" Sakura said

"Anyway you guys saved me from that charm spell so it's even" Lucy told them

Natsu and Happy looked at each other "But we didn't actually mean to save her it was just a coincidence"

Happy nodded "Yeah; they owes us nothing"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up "Alright see ya guys" she walked out with Lucy trailing right behind her.

* * *

><p>"They were interesting huh?" Lucy asked laughing slightly<p>

Sakura nodded crossing her arms over her chest "Yeah"

"So Sakura where have you been staying; you know since you don't remember anything?" Lucy asked "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry but…."

Sakura took a breath "Well it started when I was lost in the woods; I was only fourteen….."

"_Where am I?" a fourteen year old Sakura asked as she looked around completely confused; she was somewhere in the woods and she had no clue what this place was. She looked up and spotted a huge tower in the distance that looked like it was still being built; maybe she would be able to find some help there._

'_I hope' she thought; she examined her body _

_Her clothes were torn a bit and she had some scratches on her form not to mention her head was bleeding. Placing a hand on her head she felt something soothing pour over her wound and soon the pain stopped. _

"_How did I get here?" she wondered looking around; there wasn't any sign of life around her; it was really dark; the skies were grey and it looked like it was about to rain not the mention the wind was blowing making her shiver. _

'_I have to find help' that was the first thing she thought _

_When she tried to stand up a searing pain started to form around her; her body began to glow a dark colour; it was incredibly painful and she fell back down but the pain didn't stop; she screamed in agony before falling into darkness as her vision blurred the last thing she recalled was hearing foot step's and a shadow towering over her. _

_A few hours passed until Sakura opened her eyes again and looked around she winced as the light shone in her face and sat up from the bed she was in. She looked around unsure of where she was; it was a room but she didn't recognise it but when she tried to think about what had happened to her she couldn't recall anything all she remembered was blacking out in the woods which meant that someone found her; maybe she was in the that tower she saw? It did seem to be the only building there. There was a noise at the door and Sakura felt her heart drop in her stomach as she watched the door in fright; her form was trembling and she didn't even realise the tears that had built up in her eyes. _

_Then the door slowly creaked open….._

"So you were rescued by someone?" Lucy asked

"Yeah" she sighed "I was found and taken over to the tower that was still under construction; the master of the tower had allowed me to stay there and I did for two years. In that time it became like my home that place; there were people there; wizards who taught me how to use my powers and how to fight. After two years in that place; I finally decided to set off but you should've seen me before you wouldn't believe that that was me; I couldn't even remember my name"

Lucy listened to Sakura; intrigued she always loved listening to stories and Sakura's were pretty interesting "So; the master of that place took care of you all that time; he must be really nice huh?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah; he did and he gave me my name. Sakura Violet" she giggled "The colour of my hair"

Lucy chuckled "What about your friends?"

"Ever since I left I haven't had time to make friends; it's not like you can do that when you're travelling all the time; it's hard" she replied in a small voice

Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder "Well I'm your friend Sakura"

"Thanks Lucy" Sakura smiled gently and walked further on with her; Sakura looked around town and then back at Lucy

"Hey Lucy I've gotta go get some supplies; I'll catch up to you later" Sakura said walking off

"Ok; I'll be in the town squares if you need me" Lucy shouted as Sakura walked off

'She's really nice' Lucy thought with a smile as she sat on the bed going through the Sorcerer's weekly magazine for mages.

Sakura walked away from Lucy 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell anyone the whole story someday'

She thought sadly as she made her way to the market place.

'Join a guild'

**There you have it the first chapter; I hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2:Come with me

**Ok here's another chapter; I hope you like it; I've been thinking about couples and who to pair Sakura up with and I have a few thoughts in mind but that's to come for a few other chapters. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Why don't you join the guild?' Lucy's voice rang inside Sakura's head<p>

"Could I really do that?" she wondered to herself unsurely as she walked through the market place but she was hardly paying any attention to what she was doing; she needed this time a lot to think; think if it would be such a great idea to join the guild like her new friend had suggested.

Sakura felt her eyes about to water when she thought about the past; the only past that she knew now. When she was rescued and lived in a delusion for longer than she thought.

'Jellal' that name rang through her head

_Sakura watched as the door opened full; she flinched back but she saw a women coming in rolling a cart with her; there was a tray and cup and a bottle of something else on it. She placed it beside Sakura's bed before bowing slightly to her and walking out again. Sakura sat there confused; then she heard a voice. _

"_That will be all; thank you" a strong voice said before the women disappeared around the corner and heard footsteps; when she looked up there was a young man with short spikey blue hair and brown eyes with a tattoo under his right eye. She could guess that he was the owner of wherever she was. _

_He walked into the room and Sakura couldn't help but tremble a little at seeing him; he was a bit intimidating but then something expected happened. _

_He smiled at her and walked closer until he was at the side of the bed "Don't worry; you're safe. How are you feeling?" _

_Sakura looked down at her hands "Better" she murmured _

"_That's good to hear" he said _

"_How did I get here?" Sakura asked carefully _

"_One of my workers found you in the forest near my tower; so they brought you here and I had someone tend to your wounds" he said softly_

_Sakura nodded "Thank you for helping me" she said _

"_If you don't mind me asking; how did you get here?" he asked _

_Sakura felt her head throb and shut her eyes "I…..don't know" she said; her hands started trembling "I can't remember; I can't remember how I got here or where I was" _

_He nodded slowly "I see; my name is Jellal; what's yours?" he asked _

_She looked at him with wide eyes and felt like she might cry "I-I don't know; I don't know; I can't remember anything" _

_She started hyperventilating; she couldn't remember anything; Jellal placed a hand on her shoulder "Calm down" he whispered "It's alright; you're safe; don't worry; take deep slow breaths" _

_Sakura did as he told her to and soon she calmed down. _

"_You may have amnesia" he said _

_She looked up at him in shock "What?" _

"_That would explain it" he told her and squeezed her shoulder gently "Just stay calm alright; you'll be alright. You're safe here; I promise you" _

_She nodded slowly; she didn't know why but she believed that what he was saying was true; the look in his eyes; it was as if he could never lie. _

Sakura shook her head of the memory; she shouldn't be thinking about that it was all in the past now. It's been over two years since then and she wanted to burry those memories far away in the back of her mind even if they were her first.

'Come on Sakura you have a new life now' she told herself gently touching her neck where the tattoo mark was.

"No more" she whispered looking up at the sky; the sun had already begun to set; she was thinking a bit too hard and a bit too long it would seem.

Sakura looked around all over for Lucy; she wasn't in the town square anymore and Sakura didn't know where else to look for her.

"Where would she go?" Sakura wondered to herself; Lucy wasn't familiar with this place that was for sure and she said that she would wait for her.

"Mm" Sakura looked around and then she spotted a blob of pink and it wasn't her hair it was Natsu's

"Hey" Sakura called Natsu "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" Natsu replied

Happy was looking over at the sea where there was a ship "That's where Salamander's supposed to have that big party"

Natsu narrowed his eye and held a hand to his mouth "Oh I think I'm going to be sick!"

Sakura looked at him confused as to why he was suddenly getting so sick.

"Natsu gets a bad case of motion sickness even thinking about transportation makes him sick" Happy explained to her

"Wow" Sakura shook her head; never heard of anyone having it that bad "Have either of you seen Lucy?"

"Lucy?" they both looked confused

"The girl that gave you the food" Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Oh Lucy; no we haven't seen her. Why?"

"I'm looking for her and I can't find her anywhere" Sakura told them

"Maybe Lucy's at the party" Happy suggested

Sakura shook her head "No way; why would she go there if she knows what kind of guy Salamander is"

Just when they thought they had hit a dead end there were a few girls walking and they caught wind of their conversation

"Oh Salamander's ship already took off"

"Aw; I wanted to go to"

"Salamander"

"You've never heard of him? He's a well-known wizard that came from Fairy Tail guild!"

Sakura and Natsu gasped "Fairy Tail?"

* * *

><p>"Lucy; that's a nice name"<p>

"Thanks"

Lucy was on Salamander's ship along with a few other girls; she was dressed in a fancy outfit for this event why because she really wanted to get into Fairy Tail and when Salamander overheard her he offered to put in a word for her with the guild master if she came to the party; she waited as long as she could for Sakura but time had run out. Lucy made Salamander promise though that he would tell the master to let Sakura join her as well and that they had to go back for her after the party.

She didn't want to but if it was the only way to get into the guild of her dreams then she was willing to get dragged to this party.

Salamander poured them drinks and then used his magic to make her drink float in the air "Let's start with a toast now open your mouth and taste as each drop enters"

'DISGUSTING' Lucy thought as she opened her mouth 'But I have to endure it for both my sake and Sakura's'

Then she noticed something and swiped the droplets away; Lucy stood up and glared at him "What are you trying to pull. That's drowsy magic; Sleep."

Salamander smirked "I'm surprised you noticed"

"Let's get something straight; it's no secret that I want to join Fairy Tail but I have no intensions of being your women!"

He chuckled at Lucy "What a feisty girl you are!"

The curtain opened and a few men came in carrying the women who were out cold.

Lucy looked around in shock trying to understand what was happening

"Welcome to my ship" Salamander said "I need you to stay quiet until we reach Bosco"

Lucy's eyes went wide "Bosco! What about Fairy Tail?"

"Forget about that girly; you're our merchandise now" said Salamander

"No way!" Lucy grabbed her keys but before she could summon anything a dark purple whip of magic took them from her and into Salamander's hands where he threw the keys out of the window and into the ocean.

Lucy clenched her fists; her eyes watering with tears as she thought that this man was actually from Fairy Tail; using magic to do evil that wasn't the kind of wizard she wanted to be!

Just then there was a huge crash in the ship and a hole was made in the ceiling; looking up Lucy saw Happy with wings and Natsu landed on the boat.

"Wait a go Natsu!" Lucy praised but the she saw him look queasy

"Oh I knew this wouldn't work" he said holding his hand to his mouth

Lucy gaped at him "You've gotta be kidding!"

Then she heard a familiar voice "Lucy; what are you doing on this ship?" Sakura asked

"Sakura; Salamander tricked me; he said he would help us get into Fairy Tail; wait a minute what the heck are you flying on?" Lucy asked starring at her

Sakura was standing on some kind of strange white circle

"Save that for later we gotta go" Happy said wrapping his tail around Lucy's waist and pulling her up

"After them" Salamander ordered his men "If they tell the council about this we're in deep shit"

They left the room and that's when Sakura landed down beside Natsu "Hey are you alright?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I'm fine; let's go" Sakura helped him up and brought him to the front of the deck where they were trying to shoot Lucy down but Happy managed to avoid them.

"Damn that cat's fast" Salamander scoffed

"HEY" Sakura shouted holding Natsu up

"Are you really from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked angrily

* * *

><p>Lucy and Happy had just barely managed to avoid Salamander's attacks before getting further from the ship<p>

"I have to go back and help them" Lucy said

"Lucy; listen to me" Happy said trying to get her attention but the girl sure could talk a lot

"What is it?" she asked suddenly there was poof sound and Happy wings were gone "My magic ran out!"

The two of them fell into the water; as Lucy swam she spotted her gate Key and grabbed them quickly before surfacing along with Happy who was a bit out of it because he hit his head on a rock when he fell.

Lucy looked at the ship that was heading off and smirked "Time to party" she said raising one of her golden keys

"Open gate of the water bearer; Aquarius!" she summoned the spirit and women with a mermaid tail and blue hair appeared floating above the water with a jug in her hands.

"It's a fish!" Happy cheered

"Hell no" Lucy warned

"That was cool"

Lucy chuckled "I'm a celestial mage; I use keys to open gates and call spirts from another world" Lucy pointed out at the ship "Aquarius use your powers to bring that ship ashore"

The spirit clicked her tongue "You're an annoying little girl; next time you drop my key…..I'll kill you"

"Scary….." Lucy and Happy said together

Aquarius summoned a huge wave that sent all of them flying onto land and that included Lucy and Happy.

When the ship crashed everyone was trying to recover as fast as possible. Sakura landed beside Lucy and watched as her spirit vanished. Sakura stared at Lucy and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded "Yeah; where's Natsu?"

Sakura pointed to the ship that was now on its side; Natsu stood there looking so calm it was actually scary.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu asked

"So what if I am?" Salamander asked "Get him"

"Take a good look" Natsu said taking off his jacket to reveal a sleeveless shirt

"Natsu" Lucy shouted in worry

"Don't worry" Happy said "I didn't tell you this early but Natsu is a wizard"

"Huh?" Lucy asked in shock

When the men attacked Natsu he knocked them to one side as if they were nothing and glared at the men in front of him

"I'm Fairy Tail Natsu and I've never seen you before!"

That shocked more than one person even Lucy and Sakura were surprised "Fairy Tail?" they were both shocked but they saw the mark on his arm and knew for a fact now that he was from Fairy tail because of the red tattoo on his shoulder.

"T-That emblem; he's the real deal Bora"

"I told you don't call me that!" 'Salamander' snapped

Happy narrowed his eyes "Bora; I heard of him; he was thrown out of his guild"

Natsu walked towards the men "I don't care whether you're good or bad but you won't get away with pretending to me from Fairy Tail!"

Salamander attacked Natsu with fire and there was an explosion

"Natsu!" the two girls screamed in alarm but happy help up his wings and stopped them from going any further

"Nasty" a voice was heard in the fire "Are you really a fire wizard? This fire tastes really horrible"

When the flame's vanished Natsu was standing in one piece without a single mark on him; then they realised he had just devoured the fire!

Natsu smirked "Thanks for the meal even if it was disgusting" he started walking over to them again "Now I'm fully energised" he said pumping his two fists together creating a magic circle; he blew out fire at the men creating a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared no one was left standing except for Salamander who got away at the last minute

"I've heard of this guy before…" one of the men said "He's the real Salamander!"

"Oh my god" Sakura gasped

Natsu clenched his fists as flames appeared around them "Remember it well; this is what a real Fairy Tail wizard is like!"

He went to attack Salamander

"Incredible" Sakura and Lucy muttered in awe

"Is this really magic?" Lucy asked

Happy smiled "Natsu has a Dragons Lungs to breathe fire; dragon's scales to extinguish flames; dragons claws wrapped in fire. This is an ancient spell that transforms parts of your own body into that of a dragon's it was originally used to fight against them. It's dragon slayer magic; Igneel taught it to Natsu"

Natsu blew one more fire breath at the fake Salamander sending him flying through town but when they looked around half the city was destroyed and the military was on their way.

"Oh boy" Sakura said staring at them coming towards them

Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy and Sakura's wrist and pulled them with him as he ran through the streets

"Shit; we need to get out of here!"

"Wait; why are we getting dragged along" Sakura asked with a disdained face

"Because you both want to join our guild right"

The girl's eyes widened; Natsu smiled at them "So come with me"

Smiling back they started running along with Natsu "Sure"

**There you go everyone; finally finished with another chapter working on the third and forth as we speak.**

**Please Review! **


	3. chapter 3 Welcome to the guild

**Ok; here's another chapter; I want to thank you for all the review on the last two chapters. I'm going to try and get the fourth chapter up and running soon.**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Lucy stared up at the huge building in front of them that read big letters in the front Fairy Tail. They were amazed at how it looked and excited to get in; they were trying their best not to run amuck in the place when they saw the building.<p>

"Welcome to Fairy Tail guild" Happy said as they stared up at the building

Sakura and Lucy glanced at each other and smiled before walking into the guild but what they saw was not what they were expecting.

Natsu kicked the door open with force "Hey I'm back"

They all greeted Natsu and Sakura and Lucy just stared around in awe

"This is so exciting!" Lucy said happily grabbing onto Sakura's arm

Sakura looked around at the guild; there were so many members around; she couldn't help but feel a little giddy about being here now.

One of the guild members started speaking to Natsu

"Hey I heard you started trouble again they say you-

They were cut off when Natsu kicked the guy back and broke the tables at the impact

"What on earth?" Sakura and Lucy stared in shock; gaping at them

"The tip on Salamander was wrong!" Natsu said standing on one of the tables

The guy got up from the rubble "How the hell was I supposed to know that?" the guy shouted

"Wow" Sakura and Lucy couldn't help but murmur

And with that Natsu attacked the guy again and then the entire guild started getting into fight's with each other; Sakura stared in disbelief and Lucy smiling at the sight.

"Sweet; I can't believe we made it to Fairy Tail at last" Lucy said

Sakura whispered "I can't believe I let you talk me into joining this guild"

Lucy looked at her curiously "Did you say something?"

Sakura shook her head 'Never mind'

"Huh Natsu came back huh?" a guy with short spikey dark blue hair and black eye's glared making the two girls jump back in fright.

This was Gray Fullbuster; he was a powerful wizard but has a stripping problem and they could see that judging by the fact that he was only in his underwear and they could see the rest of his well-built body.

"Let's finish the fight where we left off Natsu" Gray said walking over to the crowd fighting

"Gray; your clothes" another voice said; looking behind them Lucy and Sakura saw a women with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing only a bikini top and brown pants; she also had a cup of whiskey in her hands. This was Kana Alberona; the guilds biggest drinker.

"Once again; I'm starting to consider getting out of here while I still can" Sakura said clutching Lucy's arm "Maybe find a more; sane guild"

Sakura and Lucy stared in shock when Kana took a full barrel and began drinking "Oh god; Lucy where was the exit again?" Sakura asked nervously

Lucy giggled at Sakura's joke and they laughed together for a while until something stopped them

Then they heard footsteps getting closer to them and when they looked up they saw a huge man with silver hair and a scar on his face looking at the crowd fighting

"Would you stop screaming so early in the morning; it's not like you're kids" This was Elfman; he was a mage who finished missions with only brute strength most of the time

Suddenly Natsu and Gray sent Elfman flying back when they punched him together; Sakura didn't know why but the Gray and Natsu's behaviour reminded her of something.

"Goodness they're so loud" another voice said; turning around they saw a handsome guy with two girls in his arms; he had spikey brown hair and blue eyes but hid them behind blue glasses.

This was Loki; the number one bachelor of Fairy Tail and player

"Alright maybe we should reconsider" Lucy murmured to Sakura as they continued looking around at all the battles going on.

"Is it like this all the time?" Sakura wondered placing her hands on her hips

"Oh my two new comers?" a gentle voice asked

When the girls turned around they were looking at a beautiful women with long white hair and blue eyes; she was stunning.

"It's Mira Jane!" Lucy said happily "In the flesh!"

Mira smiled at them; Mirajane she was Fairy Tail main attraction and centrefold mage.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Sakura asked looking at the crowd

"Just let them be" she smiled "This happens often; beside this is fun right-

Suddenly Elfman knocked into Mira and they were both sent flying back

"MIRAJANE!" screamed Lucy and Sakura; crying anime tears

And then Gray knocked into the two girls and he was completely naked now as Natsu swung his underwear around in his hands tauntingly at Gray.

"Give me back my underwear!" Gray shouted at him

Sakura covered her eyes in embarrassment and Lucy screamed

Gray turned around and walked over to them "Excuse me would one of you mind borrowing me your underwear-

"NO" Lucy and Sakura exclaimed punching Gray back Then Loki came and wrapped his arms around both of them

"These guys have no sense of delicacy"

But then Elfman punched him away "Real men fight with their fists!" he shouted

Then Natsu kicked Elfman away

Then everyone started getting their magic circles ready to attack "Oh my god" Sakura muttered

"They're gonna use magic?" Lucy asked hugging Sakura for protection and intertwining their fingers

"Aye" Happy smiled

Then there was a huge sound a giant shadow was looming over everyone "WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP IT ALREADY?"

"IT'S HUGE" Sakura and Lucy exclaimed together as everyone froze in their positions

"Oh you were here master?" Mira smiled

"Master!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yes" he said

Natsu laughed "What are you guys pissing your pants for looks like I-

Before he could finish that sentence the master stepped on him then his attention was on the girls

"New comers" he asked

"YES!" they replied in shock

The shadow started to grow smaller until there was nothing but an old man standing in place with a smile

"Nice to be working with you" he said

"He's so tiny" Lucy couldn't help but point you

"He's the master; Makaroff" Mira Jane smiled

Makaroff cleared his throat and jumped onto the second floors railing

"You guys did it again didn't you?" holding up a stack of paper "Look at the amount of paper I got from the magic council and they're ALL complaints!"

"The council; I've heard of them" Sakura said

Lucy looked at her "The council is the body that governs all of the guilds"

"You guys are making me the punching bag for the magic council" he said his body trembling but then "But the council can kiss my ass!" he said lighting the papers on fire and throwing them into the crowd where Natsu caught them and ate them.

Now this was confusing but it was only a guess that someone who managed a guild like this had to have a high tolerance level.

"Now listen; power that surpasses reason is born from the depths of reason" he said "Magic isn't some miraculous power; it's a mixture of our latent powers and the power of nature around us in physical form. It takes focus and mental strength to do magic; in fact you could say that magic is the representation of our very souls. There's no reason to be afraid of those idiots on the council; just follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!"

The master pointed up his finger and the rest of the crowd cheered and did the same proudly; looking around Sakura and Lucy smiled at the sight of how happy everyone was; even though just a few moments ago they looked like they were trying to kill each other

After the commotion died down Sakura and Lucy went to Mira Jane to get their Fairy Tail marks and become full-fledged members.

Lucy took a pink stamp on her hand and Sakura took a blue one on the right side of her waist; Lucy hugged Sakura in excitement.

"I can't believe we're now official members!" she cheered "Now we can go on missions; let's look at the quest board!"

Natsu was already at the quest board looking around for a job but Sakura on the other hand wasn't sure she wanted to go.

Sakura looked at her with a nervous smile "Lucy; hold up please. I'm not going on any quest just yet; you go on without me for now I'm going to be looking around"

Lucy pouted a little but nodded "Oh; alright I'll see you soon"

Sakura watched as her friend went over the quest board and sighed "You seem a little depressed" Mirajane said

Sakura shrugged and rubbed the back of her head "Well; I just got here and I'm not all gun-hoe about this guild thing; I wasn't even planning on joining until Lucy convinced me"

Grinning sweetly Mirajane nodded; it wasn't long that Sakura saw Lucy coming back up to her.

"Hey; hey Sakura I'm going with Natsu to go help a guild member alright?" she said

Sakura nodded "Alright; I'll see you later"

Lucy nodded and waved goodbye before following after Natsu and Happy; she sure seemed happy.

"Anyway first thing I want to take care of is finding a place to live" she said running a hand through her hair

"You can check the weekly newspaper for places" Mira Jane said as she poured Sakura a glass of juice

Sakura nodded "Thanks; I really want to get settled in before taking on any missions I'm actually a little nervous"

Mira Jane handed Sakura and Lucy the paper and the two of them started browsing through it together.

"I hope you find a good place" Mirajane said

Sakura nodded "Yeah so do I…."

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was walking through the giant tower; she was always told to stay on the lower level by Jellal; she listened to him but her curiosity was getting the best of her and she just had to know what was up there. It was making her anxious and excited so she had to go up; she managed to sneak passed the guard's thanks to her training. <em>

_Sakura walked up the large flight of stairs until she reached a hallway; Sakura walked through it. Jellal said that he was once a slave in the tower and was forced to help build it but then something happen and they all managed to free themselves; she was told that it was him who saved this place and he decided to rebuild it and the people who were once slaves were now building it of their own free will. _

"_I hope he won't be mad if he finds me" Sakura thought for a moment; ever since she got to the tower he had been there keeping her safe and making sure she was well and happy. _

_Sakura talked about leaving a few times but Jellal said that it was still too dangerous for her but he promised her that they would go together someday. _

_Sakura heard voices in one of the rooms and carefully snuck over there; she saw a man with short spikey blue hair and dark eyes with a tattoo under his right eye. He was sitting a chair with a look on his face that Sakura had never seen before; it was sinister. _

"_How are things going now?" Jellal asked a cloaked man in front of him; Sakura didn't know why but she didn't like the feeling of this. _

"_Slow" the man huffed "I don't understand why you bother playing with those fools; they're not worth it. Just force them to do the work" _

_Jellal chuckled "I know where that would get me; a lot of escape attempts; it's better to train pets with treats than punishments makes them want to do it more and satisfy you; the same goes for humans" _

_Sakura's eyes widened as she watched them carefully listening to them; what was he saying? _

"_Soon the tower will complete and we'll be able to resurrect Zeref soon" _

'_What is this?' Sakura thought as she stared into the creepy thrown room _

"_Lord Jellal; if I may ask why did you decide to save that girl?" _

_Jellal smirked "Oh; I haven't told you yet did I? That girl is Sakura and she's an important part of this plan with her powers I can resurrect Zeref." _

"_But you could do it on your own" the man pointed out "So why save her and go through all this trouble" _

_Jellal chuckled darkly "Want to know the truth; that girl Sakura Violet is actually….._

* * *

><p>'That's in the past' she told herself as she started circling possible places she could live in; she wanted to make sure it was in a good area and that the rent wasn't through the roof.<p>

"You should take a look at Fairy Hills" Mirajane suggested after a while

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her as she started explaining "It's where a few of the guild members live"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I'm not really big on all those dormitory ideas but I'll keep it in mind"

"Have you lived in a dorm before?" Mirajane asked

Sakura shook her head "No; I wouldn't know"

Mirajane looked at her confused "What?"

She shook her head "Nothing"

She circled the last few places; there should be some place here soon. She looked around the guild; everyone seemed so cheerful now.

"So Sakura where were you before all of this?" Mirajane asked curiously

"All over" she replied calmly

"Oh; so you've been travelling?" she nodded

"Yeah"

"Hey; how come you came here with Natsu?" Gray asked appearing beside her

"It was just a coincidence" she said

Gray held out his hand "We didn't officially meet exactly; I'm Gray"

Sakura shook his hand "Sakura; nice to meet you and glad you have your clothes on"

Mirajane giggled "Gray's always had this stripping habit since he was little"

"Mirajane" Gray snapped a little embarrassed; Gray sat down beside Sakura at the counter "So how exactly did you meet Natsu and end up here?"

She explained everything that happened to them while in the other town; she told him how she found Lucy and then Natsu who helped them and how they had to deal with a fake salamander; that acted like he was from Fairy Tail and tricked Lucy.

"That's the story" Sakura said finishing

Gray shook his head "What an idiot; no wonder Natsu clobbered him"

She nodded in agreement "Anyway now I'm here; I just gotta wait for Lucy to get back then I'm heading off"

Gray looked at her confused "Why?"

"I figured we could both go searching for a place together saves time" Sakura responded

He nodded "Well welcome to Fairy Tail Sakura"

"Thanks Gray"

Later one when Lucy came back the two girls had gone searching for a place to stay together.

Sakura and Lucy had finely found a place that they believed was perfect it was a building that held a few apartments; it was in a nice area and the rent was really cheap. Sakura and Lucy had gone their together right away to go and get the place which they did and their apartments were right beside each other. They were currently packing their things in; with magic suit cases you could pack a lot more in than you thought. The girls had spent all night getting their things together; furniture was already set and the clothes were packed; they spent all day getting everything together and were so pleased when they finished decorating everything together. They were so happy they went out for dinner to celebrate together and when they got back home they were both beat.

Now it was morning and time for work; Sakura woke up and opened her curtains in her room before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Sakura wanted to also go and see Lucy after she was ready 'It feels good knowing that a friend is close by' she smiled brightly as she sunk into the bath letting her form relax; she was too tired to shower last night so this was refreshing for her. She relaxed in the bath.

"Ah; I'm so glad Lucy talked me into taking this place with her" she smiled; the girl was persistent in Sakura staying with her in the same building and she agreed since she didn't want to go looking at any other places.

'I wonder' she thought 'A place to call home'

_Sakura was being shown through the tower now by Jellal "There are some areas that are under construction so you can't go there alright" he said _

_Sakura nodded looking around the place was a little dark and the tower from the outside looked scary but everyone seemed so pleased to be building it. _

_After her injuries were healed up Sakura was taken out of the guest bed room and Jellal said that he had prepared for her a proper room which they would be going to soon. Thinking about what he has done for her so far; how he's helped her she felt indebted to him. He was nice to her throughout her entire transition even though she still had no memory he insisted she stay here with him until she was ready to go back to the outside world. Not knowing anything about the world you live in can be rough on you and Sakura knew she couldn't go running around on her own looking for answers to her past because chances were she would get nowhere with that plan. _

_Jellal lead her up to a door and opened it "This is your room" he said _

_Sakura gasped when she saw how it looked; it was so big it looked like a room for a princess or something. She walked in slowly taking in everything. There was a princess styled bed pushed up by the headboard in the centre of the room's wall on the right; there was a desk in the corner of the room with stationary; writing books and so on a closet built in; the room was painted white with patterns on the top of the walls. There was also a book shelf with a lot of books on it; there were stories and magic books. _

_She gaped in awe; she heard Jellal chuckle at her reaction "Do you like it?" _

_Not being able to find the words she nodded "But; I…..I don't understand why you're being so nice to me; I'm practically just a stranger" _

_Jellal smiled lightly at her and shook his head "Don't say that; over the time I've spent I think we can start seeing each other as more than stranger's right?" _

_She gave him a confused look "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean we're friends aren't we?" _

_Blushing slightly she nodded "Then there's nothing wrong with me doing all of this for you" _

_She smiled brightly "Thank you" _

"_Now since you don't understand much about this world; I believe that it would be a good idea if I started having you taught" he said; she gave him another lost look "I want to teach you about this world and magic" _

_She sucked in a breath "See; from the previous medical examinations you've had you were also tested for any signs of magic abilities which you have; I want to teach you how to use magic; it can be used to heal; to defend and attack. Also I also want to help educate you about this world since you literally have no memory of it. If you ever decide to leave then you'll know what's out there" _

_She wasn't sure she wanted to know about the world or about magic but coming from Jellal it sounded like he really wanted her to say yes and after everything he's done for her and still doing more if she did this she might make him happy and be useful to him if she learned magic. She nodded "Yes; please teach me" _

_He smiled at her gently and she returned it _

She bathed and washed herself before getting out and wrapping a towel around her form before leaving the bathroom to get dressed but she was not happy with what she found.

"You really found a nice pad huh Sakura?" Gray said sitting casually on her couch in his underwear!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura shouted before smacking Gray straight into the wall before he slid down

"What are you doing in my house!?" Sakura shouted blushing

Gray held up his hands "Wait; let me explain! Mira said that you got this place and she told us!"

Sakura glared at him "That doesn't explain why you broke into my house!" she shouted then she stopped

"Wait a minute what do you mean us?" Sakura asked and then there was another yell and crashes from the other side of the wall and Sakura ran out to Lucy's apartment and opened the door.

There she Lucy shouting Natsu and Happy also in a towel "Lucy?" Sakura looked at her

"Sakura" Lucy turned around at her friend but then they both stopped and realise they were only in towel's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Half of the neighbourhood heard them

* * *

><p>After Sakura and Lucy got dressed each of them had to deal with the trespassing mages in their new homes. Sakura took Gray to her apartment and Lucy kept Natsu and Happy in hers since neither of them wanted to entertain right now.<p>

"What are you doing here Gray?" Sakura sighed; she was dressed in a simply white shirt with a heart and jeans with stockings on. Gray had also gotten dressed in his clothes thankfully

They were currently seated at Sakura's table where Sakura had put down some tea "We just moved in here; seriously" she sighed "The security can't suck that much"

Gray waved his hand "Sorry but I wanted to ask if you joined a team already"

"You couldn't wait until we got to the guild?" she hissed slightly frowning "Lucy and I were only here for a day so we haven't joined any teams. I actually didn't know you could"

Gray nodded and took a sip of his drink "Yeah"

Sakura planted her head on the table "I really don't understand why you would think it was a good idea to tell me this by breaking and entering; I'll have to make sure that fire place is on at night"

Gray stared at her intently so much that Sakura's heart jumped a little "W-What?" she asked

He smiled suddenly and stood up "Join a team with me"

"W-What" Sakura asked again in shock

"Yeah; let's do it" Gray smirked "All people in guild are team mates but those who get along really well form their own teams and do missions together it's easier that way"

Sakura nodded "I understand now but I just met you and your first greeting to me was can I borrow you underwear"

Gray rubbed the back of his head "Hey; Natsu took mine remember?"

Sakura felt her vein throb "You couldn't have just asked someone else?"

Ignoring her question Gray spoke "I figured since you're new it would be a good idea to do your first quest with someone"

She narrowed her eyes thinking for a moment "I don't know…"

"So what do you say join a team?" Gray asked holding out his hand; Sakura took it warily and shook his hand

"Alright" she said; too bad she didn't realise the trap she just walked into

"Great; I already picked out a mission for us" Gray said taking out a piece of paper; Sakura smiled and looked over it her first mission.

"Let's see….mysterious criminal known as Krad Dark has been said to be in hiding; he is wanted for grand theft and kidnapping young girls for his harem. His a wizard that has the magical abilities to manipulate people and charm them; warning he kidnaps all exotic looking girls with different traits"

Sakura froze then and there after reading that and put two and two together; she looked at Gray who had a grin on his face.

"According to your story charms like that don't work on you and also pink hair counts as exotic right?" he grinned cheekily

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Alright there you go; now I know that you might think it went a little fast with Gray asking her to form a team with him but it doesn't mean he's not interested but I'm not going to jump in too fast though I promise you you're going to have a lot of interesting chapters to look forward to. **


	4. Chapter 4: first mission and jealousy?

**Hello my wonderful readers; I have yet another chapter for you for Sakura and Gray's first quest together as a team; it's not very long but I do hope you enjoy this. **

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray were more alike than they wanted to believe; both of them had tricked Lucy and Sakura into going on a mission with them. Lucy would have to pretend to be a maid to get this book back and destroy it while Sakura had to get kidnaped on purpose to captures some famous thief; their first request after joining a guild and getting tricked into a team life just didn't get any better than that; note the sarcasm.<p>

"Either way sucks" Sakura sulked as she looked at her friend who was also in the same bad mood

"I can't believe we fell for that" Lucy muttered under her breath; after Natsu showed up at her house he said he wanted to join a team with her and she accepted but she didn't think that they would be using her for being a blonde! Literally; she was being used to act as a maid because she was a blonde; then again it wasn't any better on Sakura's end because thanks to Gray; her and her 'exotic' pink hair would be getting grabbed by some thief; she really wished she never mentioned to Gray her ability to be unaffected by charms.

"How humiliating" Sakura cried anime tears hugging Lucy

"I swear I'm going to make them pay for that" Lucy hissed clenching her fists "But the money is actually a lot so they're giving me eighty percent since I'm doing the work!"

Sakura sighed sadly as she waved goodbye to her friend "Good luck on your first quest"

"You too do you your best" Lucy cheered as they departed separate ways "And don't let that pervert Gray; get to comfortable"

Sakura smiled at her friend "Oh trust me I have a few tricks of my own"

Lucy nodded and waved off at her friend "Good luck!"

'I'll need it'

* * *

><p>"Sakura; how come you look like that?" Gray asked pointing at her face; they had made it to their destination by the train and were now walking through the city with Sakura looking very upset; she was pouting the entire train ride there and refused to say anything.<p>

"I don't look like anything" Sakura pouted crossly but it was actually pretty cute

"That's cute" Gray said bluntly as he poked her cheek; Sakura felt her face burn a little; she looked like a child was being forced to go to school.

Sakura frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest "Baka; I'm still mad for being tricked like that"

"I didn't trick you" Gray said smirking slightly

"Yes; actually you did" she said as they walked through town "What do you call breaking into someone's home then making a team with them but not telling them that you picked a quest where they would have to get kidnapped and only telling them after the team was agreed on so that you could use the member for your scheme?"

Gray looked like he was in thought for a moment "Oh; I guess I did trick you"

Sakura glared at him slightly before returning the smirk "Fine but for doing that I get 80 percent of the reward"

"What!?" he shouted

Sakura laughed "Just kidding! We'll split it half but since I'm the one who gets kidnaped here you're going to have to do the fighting part"

"What; can't you fight?" Gray asked

Sakura shrugged "I've only ever had to fight for real when I was still being trained but other than that there were just bar fight's and stuff like that"

"And you're magic?" he asked

"Um; well I can use magic but for the last year and half since I left I haven't needed to really"

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Gray asked

Sakura sighed "If it comes down to it you'll find it"

Gray frowned "That's no fun"

Sakura rolled her eyes and hoped that Lucy was having more fun on her mission that she was. Hopefully she was able to handle what Natsu and Happy had to throw at her and she hoped it wasn't fire.

"Oh who's the client that sent out the request by the way?" Sakura asked

"The clients name is Ashido Ushimero" Gray said as they walked through town

* * *

><p>Sakura and Gray got to the home where they were supposed to meet the client; it was a rather large house oh who was she kidding it was a mansion.<p>

Gray and Sakura were sitting in a huge meeting hall now in front of an elderly man "Thank you for coming"

Sakura and Gray nodded "It's no problem we're just doing our job" Gray said

'Yeah a job you forced me to do' Sakura thought but didn't say anything

"You're such a brave girl for doing this; I have to tell you something about the request though" the man said "There was a change in the reward; it's been doubled"

Gray and Sakura gasped "What?"

Ashido nodded "Yes; you see there have been a number of more kidnappings in the forest and therefore we want the culprit captured"

Gray nodded "There's nothing to worry about now that Fairy Tail is here"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Gray were taken to a huge room where they were staying together; they were there now working out a plan. Sakura was going to take a walk into the woods where Krad would find the girls and charm them while Gray waited for her to get taken to his hide out and then she would signal for Gray and they would take him down and save the girls.<p>

Sakura sighed "We have to wait until nightfall" Gray said "Just make sure that you don't fall for his spell"

She scoffed "Isn't the reason I'm doing this because I'm immune to charms like that?"

Gray smirked "I'm not talking about that kind of spell; according to rumours that thief's not too shabby on the looks"

She clicked her tongue "Oh please"

He chuckled "Well if you do fall for him I'll have to find a way to knock you back to senses and I can think of a couple of ways"

Sakura shook her head 'How did I end up here?'

She went through her bag and pulled out her diary and started writing in it; ever since she lost her memory she had grown paranoid about ever losing her memories therefore she was sure to write down everything that happened and every feeling she had when something exciting happened and this was going to be the second writing for a new chapter in her life with a new diary to add while she was sure to keep her other hidden back at home.

"How long do we have before we get started?" Sakura asked

"We've got about an hour" Gray responded "After that we're heading out"

_**Dear diary **_

_**I came to a town where I met this girl pretty blonde girl Lucy in a magic shop where I helped her get a magic celestial key for free. We then met this guy named Natsu and a blue cat called Happy; get this Natsu also had pink hair like me and we found out that he was a powerful dragon slayer wizard from Fairy Tail guild. He helped Lucy and me out of a pinch with this guy who was pretending to be a Fairy Tail wizard in fact he was also trying to act as Natsu who was Fairy Tail Salamander. I couldn't believe it when he defeated the guy but he destroyed half the town with it and we ended up running from the military; he's so cool. **_

_**Lucy had convinced me to go with her to Fairy Tail and to join the guild; at first I wasn't too sure about that because I was worried but I came with her anyway; it's been a while since I had a friend to talk to and she's the nicest person ever and she's so smart. We went to join the guild and when we got there a fight happened right before our eyes a big one and we were told that this happened everyday but I was actually a little frightened since I'm not use to all of that commotion. **_

_**I met some interesting people as well but some I'm not too sure I want to be getting along with; aside from Natsu and Happy; I met Mira Jane who's so pretty and her brother; I met Loki who I will be trying to avoid at all costs hence major player; then there's the master who's so nice even though at first he scared me so bad I nearly fainted and there's also Gray who had broken into my new home the after I moved in their; who tricked me into forming a team with him and going on a mission with him that I am currently on; I have to somehow get this kidnapping thief to notice me all because of my hair once again I say I hate the colour of my stupid hair; I seriously want to strangle Gray. I'll admit though; he is kinda good looking but just because he's got it doesn't mean he has to flaunt it constantly; that is very distracting and-**_

"Distracting in what way?" a voice behind her whispered making Sakura jump out of her skin; when she turned around she was so close to Gray basically face to face with him as he stared at her intently; he was on the other side of the bed with his eye's closed; she thought he would be sleeping not peaking on her private diary; Sakura had a magic lock on it so no one could open it and it would burn anyone else who wanted to touch it.

"Don't read my diary!" she snapped at him standing up and placing it back in her bag

Gray clicked his tongue and leaned to the back on the bed "Yeah; alright; alright. Don't worry; you're pretty good looking yourself"

Sakura exhaled exasperated and headed for the door "Let's go"

Gray stopped her "Remember; if worst comes to worse you can fight back but if not have him thinking you're just some helpless girl until I get there; for a signal just shoot up some of your magic in the forest and I'll spot it also I'll be right behind you the whole time"

She nodded "I'm not worried Gray; I can handle myself"

He nodded "Alright good luck"

Sakura looked at the woods; she lit her lantern and started making her way through the woods; the one thing she hated about night was the dark; yeah it was kinda stupid but when you wake up in the middle of the woods with no memory it feels the same as being in the dark where you can't recall anything. She hated the dark almost as much as she hated the thought of losing her memories again.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura whimpered when she saw the flash of lightening; she closed her eyes tight and hid under her blankets trembling; she hated this. She always slept with some source of light in the room but the power suddenly went out in the middle of the night and now the only source of light was the thunder outside; she knew that there wasn't anything there but she was still frightened of not being able to see anything. <em>

'_There's nothing to be afraid of' she said holding back her tears that wanted to fall from her eyes _

_There was a loud sound that made her jump slightly; she shouldn't be afraid; her breath hitched when she heard the door opening. _

'_There's nothing to be scared of' she repeated over and over in her mind; for a wizard that was being trained in some of the most advanced magic she really was such a scardy cat. _

_She gasped when the door opened and she saw Jellal walk in; he was wearing a plain white shirt and dark pants _

"_Sakura are you alright?" he asked coming in _

_She nodded "Y-Yeah; I'm fine" _

"_The power had to be shut down for tonight because of the storm the lightening is unpredictable right now and it'll take days to get the power back if it strikes the tower while it's on. Sakura nodded in understanding. _

"_I'm sorry; I forgot for a minute that you didn't like the dark" Jellal said "The nightlight went out" _

_Sakura blushed lightly; it was embarrassing for a fifteen year old girl to have a nightlight. Jellal ruffled her hair slightly _

"_Mind if I take a seat?" he asked _

_She nodded; he sat down on the side of her bed he summand a ball of magic light that was slightly dim "Here; you can use this" he said _

"_C-can you show me how to do that?" she asked _

_He nodded bringing her form closer to him; she was use to him holding her like this by now; over the time Sakura started to love Jellal but it wasn't a romantic kind of love; she loved him as a friend who she would give her life for_

"_Yeah; I'll teach you sometime but for now get some rest" _

_She nodded but she didn't want him to go just yet; it felt nice having him hold her like this; it was comforting. _

"_Can you stay?" she asked softly knowing that he would probably say no _

"_Of course; anything for you princess" he smiled as she snuggled into his chest_

There was a rustling that caught Sakura's attention; she looked around and realised that she had really gotten caught up in her thoughts because she had no idea where she saw; looking around she saw a shadow run across from her. Sakura looked around when she heard a voice being carried by the wind.

"Well this is an interesting surprise" the voice said which was obviously a guy's

Someone appeared in front of Sakura and when he appeared she saw a young man with spikey blonde hair with fair skin; he was dressed in white and had blue eyes.

"Well; I haven't seen you around in this neck of the woods are you lost sweetness?" he asked

Sakura looked up at him with wide Bambi eyes before taking a step back; the plan was act scared; she knew that Gray was lurking somewhere watching this. He grabbed onto Sakura's hand

"Would you like me to help you?" he asked kindly

She nodded pretending to be captivated "Yes; thank you very much"

"Don't worry dear; you're in safe hands now" he smiled; Sakura looked into his eyes and saw them start to turn a shade of purple. This was how he hypnotised the girls.

Sakura looked in and pretended to be falling under his spell "What's your name sweety"

"I'm Alita Emerald" she responded softly

"Alita; how beautiful" Krad said smiling at her; he grabbed her waist and started leading her somewhere through the forest "Alita from now on; you're my girl understand? You're the new addition to my harem; you're to call me master Krad"

She nodded "Yes; I understand Master Krad"

He looked pleased and kissed her cheek; she had to make sure she didn't cringe at the touch "Good now come along; we're going home"

She nodded and allowed him to take her deep into the woods they went on for a while until they came to what looked like the end of the forest and the beginning of a giant bush of thorns but with one wave of his hand they began to clear out of the way for them to cross.

'Ok; how is Gray going to get through that? Oh well if he can't get through somehow then I'll just have to take care of this myself' she thought; there Sakura saw a huge house in the middle of the forest that was cut off from the rest; no wonder no one was able to find him. Sakura glanced back as the rose buses covered up the area again; now how was Gray going to get through that?

Krad took her inside there they were greeted by a bunch of cute girls dressed in maid uniforms.

"Good evening master Krad" the girls responded in a trance like state which they were in

"This is a new comer; her name is Alita please dress her appropriately then send her to my room for inspection"

The girl bowed "As you wish"

Sakura was taken to a room where she was stripped of her clothes and placed in a skimpy outfit; it was a tight dark fitting top with no sleeves that highlighted her large chest and a short dark mini skirt that barely covered her but and had a slit in the side with stockings; oh god she looked so…..oh she didn't even want to say the word it was too degrading for her. She would need to wait until she was alone with Krad and she was sure the girls would be safe.

She was taken to the main room where Krad was waiting for her sitting at a table for two.

'Oh crap now I gotta go to dinner with him?' she thought as the girl left with Sakura standing there

"Well; don't you look simply luscious" Krad said coming towards her

'Yeah if by luscious you mean slutty' she thought as he walked around her like a hunter going in for the kill.

"Out of all the girls here; you are something else Alita" Krad said coming closer to her; he ran his hands through her hair "Just these" he said taking the ribbons out of her hair and letting it flow "Better"

He was behind her very close; she had to do everything in her will not to punch the guy into the wall especially when she felt him train his hands over her form; he stopped at her butt and gave it a squeeze. She did everything not to tense and not to do what she usually done when something like that happened and punch the guy into next week.

'Almost time and then I can kill this pervert' she took a breath

Krad turned her around and moved closer to her; she stared up at his face; he sure was handsome too bad he was a douche bag. She let him pull her closer she held back a smirk getting ready to punch him back and signal Krad as he reached down to kiss her and as she prepared to punch him into the next world suddenly the door burst open and Gray leapt in.

'I thought he was going to wait for the signal?' she thought as he barged in

"Who are you?" Krad asked glaring at Gray

Instead of reply Gray just walked right up to them and punched Krad back

Sakura looked over at Gray "What happened to wait for the signal?" she asked

Gray narrowed his eyes slightly and he looked so scary Sakura actually yelped "Well let's see; I was waiting for you to use the signal but after spotting you in that" he gestured to her outfit "At the window; I thought you might be occupied"

Sakura rolled her eyes "I was about to when you barged in" she said huffing slightly

"Oh please Sakura if I didn't do that who knows what might have happened" Gray said crossing his arms over his bare chest at least he was still wearing his pants.

"What does that mean?" she asked "Wasn't the plan me faking it?"

Krad got up and smirked wiping the blood from his face "I'm impressed; so Sakura I take it you must be a wizard?"

She nodded crossing her arms over her chest and stopped glaring at Gray "That's right I am and we're taking you in!"

Before Sakura could do anything; Gray jumped in front of her and started fighting Krad with his ice magic.

"Sakura; stay back" Gray said as he threw his fist at Krad

Krad used his magic to throw an energy blast at Gray; Sakura moved out of the way of the attack. She watched as they fought; she was upset with Gray for just barging in when she was going to fight Krad.

She watched as he fought with Krad; they separated and Krad smirked he disappeared suddenly and then reappeared behind Sakura with a dagger near her throat.

Sakura gasped when she felt the cold metal against her throat; Gray was about to go for her but Krad made him stop "Hold it" he said "One more step and the girl gets it"

Gray clenched his fist "Let her go"

Krad smirked; Sakura glared at Gray "Why couldn't you stick to the plan?" she asked

"Oh; I think I know why little cherry" Krad said "The ice wizard here must have spotted us through the window and got a little jealous; not that you could blame him right; I mean look at you" Krad said about to grope her and that's when she head butted him hard; swiping her hand a magic circle appeared underneath him

"Dark chains" she said as the chains started tying Krad up; he tried to get out but those were magic proof chains.

Sakura smirked down at him "That's that" she said before walking out of the room passed Gray

She heard footsteps and saw Gray coming over to her "Hey wait" he called

"I can't believe you didn't think I could take care of myself" she said upset

Gray held out his hands "I never said that!"

"You just broke into the place! You said you were going to wait for the signal"

"Was I supposed to wait until after he finished with you?" Gray snapped

Sakura stopped and glared at him "Listen up pal! I can take care of myself; I can fight; I know how to use magic. I was going to finish him myself; if any of the girls were still about he could've used them against us. That hypnotism magic can be powerful when used properly"

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Alright; sorry" he said

She shook her head "Never mind it's done at least now let's go alert the authority's about this and wrap this up"

When they got outside Sakura saw that Gray had frozen the entire rose bushes and broke through them.

"Holly crap" she said looking at it; she was about to go outside but Gray grabbed her hand to stop her

"What?" she asked

Gray flushed slightly "You might want to get changed first" he said

Sakura looked down and realised she was still in the skimpy outfit

Later on after Sakura got changed they got all of the girls back to their homes and Sakura and Gray had collected the reward and Krad had been captured. For her first request it was actually really good Sakura thought but she didn't understand why Gray had done what he did. She thought back to what Krad said about him being jealous but she shook off the thought.

'No way'

They were back at the clients home where Ashido was thanking them for their hard work and giving them the reward they earned.

"Thank you so much" he said with a smile

"You're welcome" Gray said

Sakura smiled "It was our pleasure"

"Why don't you stay the night and head on back tomorrow? I can prepare a big feast in your honour for your work"

Gray shook his head "No; I really think we should be heading back after all I don't want our rookie to think that it's customary to be spoiled like this by our clients"

Sakura slapped him upside his head at his joke making him yelp before rubbing the back of his head

"My; my all of you Fairy Tail wizards really are strong" Ushimero complimented "I'm glad I chose this guild for the task"

Gray and Sakura smiled "Please don't worry; Sakura and I are going to head over to a hotel for the night since our missions finished we can't inconvenience you any further"

Ashido nodded in understanding and said good bye to the two mages.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Gray went to a restaurant to get something to eat before they went to a hotel and then took the morning train home.<p>

"I still can't believe we got paid so much just for rounding up that one guy" Sakura said smiling happily as she took a bite out of her food

"It's all about taking the right jobs" Gray explained sitting across from her "And see it wasn't so bad being tricked into joining a team with me"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Keep that cocky attitude up ice boy and you'll be swimming with the fishes; anyway I'm over it as long as nothing like that happens again" she warned

Gray chuckled "Don't count on it"

She narrowed her eyes at him; they heard some guys talking then that made Gray suddenly go into a panic

"Hey; did you hear about Fairy Tail?" one guy whispered

"What?"

"Yeah; they say that the queen of Fairy Tail Titania went on a quest to defeat this demon monster and that she actually beat it!"

"What; no way!"

Gray listened intently to the guys conversation behind them

"Yeah; I hear that chic is scary as hell; so she finished her quest and she's coming back to the guild"

Gray stiffened when he realised what he just heard and who they were talking about while Sakura was none the wiser about it.

"Oh crap!" Gray said standing up in a panic "We have to go now"

Sakura watched as he put the money down on the table and grabbed her arm pulling her up easily; she wished she was heavier at that moment because she was flung over Gray's shoulder like a rag doll as he ran out of the tavern.

"Gray put me down!" Sakura ordered pounding on his back

"Sorry; but we've got to hurry the train is going to depart soon and we have to get moving" he said in a rush

"Listen I don't know what's going on but you got to put me down now" she ordered

"Just hang on till we get back to the station"

"But-

"Sakura please; I'll explain on the train" he said running

"Ok fine" she huffed "But can you at least get your hand off my ass!?"

**There you have it; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Lullaby and meeting Erza

**I want to say thank you for the reviews everyone; to answer a few confusions as to Sakura's age she is now seventeen years old; she lost her memories when she was 14 years old; since then she's learned how to use magic hope that clears that up and for those who want to know whether or not the rest of the Naruto gang will be joining the Fairy Tail's you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Now please READ AND ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"Gray; why did we have to go this way again" Sakura asked as they trudged through the forest which didn't seem to have an end.<p>

Last night when Gray threw Sakura over his shoulder like a cave man and rushed to the train station they had managed to reach the train just in time much to Gray's relief and when they got on Gray had fallen asleep right away not granting Sakura the chance to ask why he suddenly picked her up and rushed to the station.

It was only in the morning he said that he wanted to get back because it was something urgent and something about his life depending on it but he left it at that.

"Because it's quicker to get to the guild" he stated taking large steps

"Oh that makes a lot of sense" she rolled her eyes at him "Let's take a break we've been walking for a while now it's not like the guilds going to run away"

"Fine; I gotta use a bathroom in any case" he said when she looked at him again he was only his boxers

"Why the hell; do you keep stripping?" she muttered under her breath rubbing her forehead

"I'll be in that bush if you need me" he pointed

"Trust me I won't" she stated waiting for Gray to leave but then a few seconds later literally not even a minute there was a crashing noise coming from the bush he was in.

She thought whether or not she wanted to go and see what was happening over there but when she heard another voice shout; another familiar voice she decided that she had to find out what was happening.

When Sakura got there she was surprised to see Natsu and Lucy there along with Happy and Gray; it looked like Natsu and Gray were about to have a show down.

Sakura walked over to Lucy.

"Hey" Sakura waved over to her and Lucy's eyes lit up as she started waving frantically at her

"Sakura how are you?" she asked happily

"I'm fine" she trailed off looking at Gray and Natsu who were throwing insults at each other

"Exhibitionist"

"Talking matchstick"

"Ice bastard"

"Lollipop head"

"What are they in third grade?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief at the sight they really did act like little kids all the time

Lucy shrugged "How do we get them to stop?"

Suddenly smirking Sakura raised her hand high into the air and two shadows appeared capturing both of them and dangling them by their legs upside down. Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw this and thought that Sakura might have gone a little over board with that attack.

"Are you two finished?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"Yeah….." they both mimicked

Lucy clapped her hands "Wow; Sakura you use dark magic?"

Sakura looked at Lucy confused before nodding quickly a little too quick "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>After things settled down the wizards sat at the end of a cliff together while Happy was fishing and Lucy and Sakura were catching up on how their missions went turned out; Sakura told Lucy about how she had to deal with Krad and Gray storming in really pissed and how they succeeded in the mission while Lucy told Sakura about the book that Lucy and Natsu were supposed to destroy; the client had changed their mind and then; Natsu made them refuse the reward. Sakura mentioned to Lucy how Gray suddenly knocked down the door to the room she was in with Krad before she could beat the crap out of him.<p>

Lucy laughed at the end of Sakura's story "I have a lot of work to do huh?" Sakura smiled at her friend "But I'm glad to hear you completed your first mission"

Sakura nodded before Lucy asked her "So why did you take this way?"

"Cutting through the forest is a short cut back to Magnolia" Gray explained sitting beside Sakura

Lucy glared at Happy suddenly "You were bragging about your keen sense of smell but you didn't even notice that Gray was there?"

"There are some things you don't want to smell" Happy replied bluntly making Gray glare at him

Natsu smirked and folded his arms at the back of his head "Enough of that; why don't you get going already?"

Gray surprisingly stood up instead of staring another fight "Of course; it'll be trouble if we don't get back soon"

'How is it trouble for me?' Sakura wondered pointing to herself

"Ezra will be back shortly" Gray said in a deadly whisper

Natsu's jaw dropped and his face suddenly hung in fright; Lucy's eyes widened

"Erza…..you mean her?" she asked shocked

"The women known as the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail" Happy said

Sakura noticed how Gray and Natsu's faces seemed to drop while Lucy was gushing like a fan girl; Sakura had never heard of her before though.

"Amazing; I want to meet her!" Lucy said

"The most powerful" Sakura thought; she must really be something impressive

"But what kind of person is she?" Lucy asked "I've never seen her picture before in the magazine"

"Scary" Happy; Natsu and Gray responded slacking their shoulders

Gray and Natsu turned to each other and started talking "Wild animal?" Gray asked

"Beast?" asked Natsu back

Happy jumped in "More like an evil demon!"

The two girls were trying to get the picture about what she might be like from the descriptions but it wasn't looking very clear or believable. They were picturing a giant shadow causing town people to run for their lives.

"She's not that big" Happy said interjecting

"But she's bigger than you think" Natsu responded

"It's about right if you're talking about how scary she is" Gray said crossing his arms over his chest

Sakura looked up at the sky "Suddenly I don't think I want to go back just yet"

"Me neither" Lucy trembled

"It's probably even worse" Gray said and they were all now picturing the shadow kicking a mountain in half

"Like this bad" Natsu pointed out

Gray shook his head "No; I think she could blow away a mountain into three pieces with a single kick"

Happy interjected once more "Three pieces is exaggerating; I think it's more like two"

"That is scary" Lucy and Sakura sulked

Gray nodded "Anyway we've got to hurry home"

"Let's go!" Natsu said jumping up

Unfortunately that trip was going to be delayed because they moment all of them stood up there was a huge explosion that sent them flying into a pile of sand; Natsu actually landed upside down and was spitting up sand; they knew that this was a magic attack.

"Wizards" Gray stated

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted noticing that the cat wasn't there; when they looked about they spotted five wizards standing around Happy who was tied to a stick; it looked like they were about to cook him and there were some pretty weird looking characters.

There were two guys; twins actually; another man with green hair and a giant chicken as well as a small dwarf looking person. They were all about to roast Happy!

"Hold it right there!" Natsu snapped

The wizards looked over at the four of them standing on the hill.

"You've got our friend their bub" Natsu stated as he began cracking his knuckles "You may be hungry but you can't eat him"

"You're also wizards right?" Gray asked

"From what guild" Sakura asked

"None of your business" one of them replied "Get them"

With that they charged at each other; one of them created a huge sand ball that encased Natsu while Gray was fighting against the twins without using his magic while Lucy and Sakura went over to get Happy; Sakura kicked one of them away when they tried to attack before untying Happy.

After Natsu got free and attacked the last guy the group tied up the wizards and Natsu and Gray were having at each other again.

"You don't have to get serious against these small fry" Gray stated once again in his boxers

"How about I fry up that smart mouth of yours?" Natsu asked facing away from Gray

"I doubt you could with those lukewarm flames of yours"

"Oh yeah" Natsu snapped

Sakura and Lucy chose to ignore them and interrogate those guys but one of them simply whispered Lullaby.

"Lullaby"

Suddenly Sakura felt something coming towards them and pushed Lucy out of the way; a giant shadow in the form of a fist brought the tree that the wizards were tied to.

"Who was that?" Sakura hissed looking around  
>"I can't sense them anymore" Gray said "They're moving fast"<p>

Natsu glared at the air "Damn; I don't get this at all"

"Lullaby" Sakura and Lucy mimicked

* * *

><p>Later on the group had finally made it back to their guild in one piece after forcing Natsu and Gray to take the trip together so Sakura and Lucy could chat together some more but now they were once again back in Fairy Tail but it's been a few days since the incident and they all needed to get back to work if they wanted to get through their rent and have food in their homes.<p>

"Let's take a look at the request board" Sakura said walking over to it with Lucy

"Maybe we can do a job together" Lucy suggested

Sakura nodded in response

There were a lot of missions for them; from searching for a lost bracelet to undoing a jinx of a magic cane to fortune reading on romance to monster hunting.

"Wow their sure are a lot of requests" Lucy said with her finger on her chin trying to decide if there was anything she wanted to do

Mirajane walked over to them with a smile on her face "Tell me if you find anything you like; master is at a regular meeting now"

"Regular meeting?" Sakura looked confused

"Guild master's from different regions come together to give reports. It's a bit different from the council assembly"

Mira got a light pen from one of the guild members called Reedus and began to write on thin air as she explained to Sakura and Lucy

"The ten members of the council assembly; who are closest to the government are of the highest position. They exist to maintain order in the magical world. They also have the power to punish those who break the law. Below them is the meeting of the guild masters. The guild master Union. Where they report upon pre-assigned matters and communicate with other guild masters and keep the guilds stable."

"I had no idea that there were connections between guilds" Sakura said placing a finger on her chin in thought

Mirajane began speaking again "If you fail to sustain this…"

Natsu suddenly appeared with a crazy grin on his face and a flame on one finger "The men of the dark will come after you!"

Lucy squealed in fright and wrapped her arms around Sakura; Natsu threw his head back and laughed at her "What are you freaking out for?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy snapped still holding on

Mirajane began writing again "But the men of the dark really do exist" she wrote down at the bottom Dark guild

"This one guild isn't part of any union. They're a harmful guild that takes part in crimes."

Natsu smiled "Just hurry up and pick your job"

"Why do I have to be ordered around by you?" Lucy glared

Natsu just continued to smile that that goofy grin on his face "We're a team after all"

"Last time we picked a job without your consent so now it's your turn" Happy told her

Lucy stuck out her tongue at them; Sakura giggled and moved away from her friend to sit down at the counter feeling that this could take a while.

"You don't have to pick a team just yet" Gray said sitting at the table in his underwear of course

"Pretty soon you'll be getting invitations left and right"

Sakura smiled "Good; so that also applies to me"

Gray looked at her confused "But you're already part of a team"

Sakura held up her hand "Not after that stunt you pulled; you should've gotten someone else with pink hair"

"That's not true" Gray said turning serious

"Shut up" Natsu said "She dodged a bullet"

Gray walked up to Natsu and the two of them began glaring at each other and throwing insults once again.

"Did you just tell me to shut up; you stinking ball of flames?"

"Yeah and I'll say it again you perverted freak"

"Bird head"

"Glossy head"

"You get on my nerves"

"Lucy; Sakura how about the three of us create a team of love?" Loki asked throwing his arm around both of them

Sakura and Lucy glared at him "Both of your beauties are so bright; I bet if I took off my sunglasses I'd go blind"

"Please by all means take them off" Sakura stated

Suddenly Loki spotted the keys around Lucy's waist and jumped back "Y-You're a spirit mage?"

"Yeah"

Loki suddenly screamed "How cruel can fate be!" he ran away "Sorry; we should just end things right here. Sakura call me some time"

"Was there even anything to begin with?" Sakura muttered to Lucy

"What's with the break up line?" Lucy wondered

"There's a rumour Loki had trouble with a spirit mage once" Mirajane explained

"Not surprise-

Suddenly Natsu knocked into Lucy and Sakura landing on both of them

"Learn to control yourselves you brats" Lucy said trying to get Natsu off; Sakura pushed him off of them and stood up dusting herself off

"Damn; you're like a couple of kids" she sighed

"It's a fight he called. How could I back down?" Gray asked

Sakura shook her head and covered her eyes with her hand "Your clothes; again"

"You're the one who started in droopy eyes" Natsu said

"What hour; what minute did I start it cat eyes?"

The rest of the guild laughed at their outburst; it was entertaining every time they saw it and that was a lot.

Suddenly Loki came running through the door again "Bad news"

He got everyone's attention "Erza's back"

You could literally feel the tension and fear running through everyone oh and they all shouted.

"Erza is here?" Sakura asked

"Natsu mention her before" Lucy said

"It's fair to say she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail" Mirajane said

They heard footsteps getting closer to the door and everyone looked like they were about to be attacked but didn't know what to do about it. The conversation about her ran through Sakura and Lucy's heads when they thought about

Suddenly someone came walking in carrying a giant horn like it was nothing that was decorated in jewels. The woman was wearing a blue skirt but her upper body was in female armour; she had long scarlet hair and brown eyes.

"She's pretty" Lucy and Sakura stated and not really what they were expecting

"I've just returned is the master here?"

"He's at a regular meeting" Mirajane replied in her usual calm and sweet voice; she seemed to be the only one who wasn't panicked

"Erza what is that thing?" one of the guild members asked

"It's the horn of the demon I subdued; the local townspeople decorated it for me and gave it to me as a gift" she responded

'Seems more like a peace offering' Sakura thought

Erza turned around and glared at the rest of the guild "You lot; I caught wind of a rumour that Fairy Tail has been causing a trouble yet again. Even if master forgive it I will not" she turned around

"Cana; how disgraceful to be drinking like that" she said referring to the way Cana had a huge barrel in her hands "Visitor if you're going to dance do it outside; Wakaba you're littering ask everywhere. Nabu stop wandering around the request board and find work"

Sakura and Lucy stared in awe at Erza; she really had a powerful influence on them but she was like a disciplinary enforcement

"That's Erza" Mirajane smiled

"Is Natsu and Gray present?" Erza asked

"Aye" Happy replied

Turning around Lucy and Sakura saw something they thought wasn't even possible; Natsu and Gray had their arms around each other's shoulders and were holding hands! Without trying to kill each other!

"Hey Erza; we're buddy; buddy as always" Gray said with a fake smile

Sakura chocked on air when Gray said that; wow that was a miracle she never thought she would be able to see even if it was out of pure fear.

"Aye" Naruto replied sounding like Happy now

"Of course friends have their fights to" Erza said "But I prefer it when you're getting along"

Lucy gaped at them "I've never seen them like this"

"I'd never thought I'd live to see them like this" Sakura responded whispering it

"Natsu; Gray; I have a favour to ask of you" Erza started "I picked up some disturbing information on my job. Normally I would ask for Master for his judgment but I decided that it requires immediate action. I want the two of you to help me; you will follow me won't you?" she asked

Natsu and Gray glanced at each other a little surprised this was the first time Erza had ever asked for help.

"We're taking off the day after tomorrow; prepare you by then"

Gray and Natsu were looking at each other; on a team together…

"This can't be good" Sakura murmured

"Erza; Natsu and Gray" Mirajane began "This might possibly be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail"

"Strongest or most destructive" Sakura whispered back

* * *

><p>Thus they all went to Magnolia station together; that is Natsu; Gray; Happy; Lucy and Sakura. Lucy and Sakura were sitting on the bench while Natsu and Gray were arguing with each other creating a spectacle in front of everyone.<p>

Lucy slouched; the only reason she was here was because Mirajane asked her to help make sure and Natsu and Gray don't fight and then when Lucy pointed out that Sakura had been able to stop them from fighting with her power Mirajane begged her to go with to help and thus there they were now. Sakura frowned and rested her head on her hand.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this" she said sighing

"Act like I don't know them; act like I don't know them" Lucy muttered

"Aren't you supposed to stop them?" Happy asked  
>"I don't feel like it" Sakura responded<p>

"Sorry did I keep you waiting?" Erza's voice cut through the air

When Sakura and Lucy turned around they were shocked to find Erza there with a huge amount of luggage with her; it was near impossible at the amount.

Gray and Natsu were back to jumping around pretending to get along afraid of the mage.

Erza smiled "Good; being amiable is best" she then turned to the two girls "And who are you; I recall seeing you in Fairy Tail"

"We're newcomers" Sakura explained smiling back "I'm Sakura"

"And I'm Lucy; we've come along from a request from Mira Jane. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Erza; it's nice to meet you too" she responded before turning around to make sure Gray and Natsu were getting along however every moment she turned her back they were glaring at each other and then when they turned again they were getting along.

Natsu started talking "Erza; I don't mind coming along but only on one condition" well that shocked everyone "When we get back fight me"

Sakura and Lucy gasped

"What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?" Gray asked him

"It's won't be the same as last time; I can definitely beat you now!"

'He's dead' Sakura thought

Erza smirked "I'll acknowledge the fact that you've grown. Though I have little confidence; why not. I'll take you on"

Sakura saw the look on her face; it was calm yet deadly she really hoped she was just imagining it.

Natsu threw his head back in excitement "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p>Of course that didn't last long when they all got onto the train; Natsu; Sakura and Gray were sitting on one side and Erza; Lucy and Happy were on the other side together. Natsu of course was not looking well; actually it looked like he was about to take a dirt nap.<p>

"Geez how pathetic" Gray muttered "Getting sick right after calling a fight"

"I supposed it can't be helped "Erza said "Come sit beside me

Lucy and Natsu swapped places and Erza told him to relax before punching him in the gut knocking him out and laying his head on her lap.

'What is the matter with these people?' Sakura couldn't help but let the thought run through her head

"Erza; isn't it about time you tell us?" Gray asked "What do you want us to do?"

None of them had gotten the detail of the mission yet

"Yes; our opponents is the dark guild Eisenwald. They are planning something foul using the magic lullaby"

Gray; Happy; Sakura and Lucy immediately took notice of the name "Lullaby"

"From that time" Lucy pointing out referring to when they were all trying to save Happy from getting eaten by those guys

"They said something about Lullaby; there's no mistaking it" Gray said

Erza nodded "They must have been drop outs from Eisenwald. They probably bailed out because they couldn't keep up with their plans."

"Could that plan have something to do with Lullaby?" Sakura asked

"That's my only guess" Erza said "The shadow that captured them must have been Eisenwald himself"

"What kind of plan could that be?" Lucy wondered

"I'll explain one thing at a time" Erza responded closing her eyes "It starts with the return of my last job; I stopped by a tavern where I overheard them talking. They mentioned that Lullaby had been sealed away"

"Lullaby" Lucy tested "It means child's nursery rhyme"

"Yes and the fact that it was sealed away could only mean that it's powerful magic" Erza said

"Where those guys from Eisenwald as well?" questioned Gray

"Yes but I failed to realise it at that time" she responded "As well as the name Eligor; the ace of the dark Eisenwald guild. Taking on only assassination jobs which earned him the name Eligor the death god"

"Assassinations" Sakura gasped; her eyes wide

"By law of the council assassinations are forbidden; Eisenwald chose money over law and was exiled for it but he and his followers continued to defy orders and went on with their methods."

At the end of the story Lucy and Sakura were a little freaked but more Lucy than Sakura because the seat was a little wet although Lucy said it was just sweat; Sakura hoped she was right.

Erza hit Natsu on his head with her fists "If only I had recognised that name; I would have wrung their necks until they spat out what they were scheming" she stated like this was an everyday thing although with Erza they somehow didn't find it too hard to believe

"So Eisenwald is trying to achieve something with Lullaby and it must be something rotten so you want to stop them right?" Sakura asked

Erza nodded "Yes; I'd rather take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your guys help. We're going to Eisenwald"

Gray smirked and said it sounded like fun while Lucy trembled "I really shouldn't have come"

"I should be saying that; you dragged me with you" Sakura muttered

A little while later into the train ride after the tension in the air was cleared they decided to break for lunch all except Natsu who was still out like a light; it was better than him looking like he was about to die.

"By the way what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich

"Erza's magic is really pretty" Happy replied "You get to see a lot of blood; the opponents of course"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in disgust "How is that pretty?"

"That's what I want to know" Lucy said looking at Sakura

"I personally think Gray's magic's prettier" Erza responded taking bite out of her cake

"You think so?" Gray asked forming a small ice sculpture of their guilds emblem "Ice magic"

"Do you think that's why the two of them don't get along?" Sakura asked referring to Natsu and Gray

"Because they're different elements in magic" Lucy concluded

"That has nothing to do with it" Gray responded

The group finally made it to Onibas train station where they were getting off and loading their bags off but they were forgetting something it was only a few minutes later while they were talking that they realised they were missing Natsu to make matters even worse for them the train departed and all they could do was stare in shock as it ran out of sight.

"Oh crap" they all muttered

**Please...REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6: Eisenwald, the true purpose

**Hello dear readers; just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's really not much more to say. **

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Natsu had woken up on the train but wasn't able to move from his seat because of how sick he was feeling; he really hoped that this damn thing stopped already. Vehicles should not exist was literally the only thought running through his head. He was going to kill his teammates for leaving him like this.<p>

Then he heard a voice "What's this Fairy Tail? So you're a mage from an orthodox guild? I envy you very much"

Natsu saw a man dressed in a white shirt and pants with black hair tied in a spikey high ponytail. When Natsu was about to question him the man suddenly slammed his foot into Natsu's face.

"Don't get in over your heads you fairy guild" he said sneering at Natsu "You want to know what we call you people? Flies"

Natsu glared at the man and was about to throw a fire fist at him when he felt sick again because the train hadn't stopped and his flamed hands vanished as he tried not to hurl.

"What kind of magic is that?" the man asked before a circle appeared under him and shadows punched Natsu to the ground

"This magic" Natsu glared suddenly the train stopped and the man came falling forward while a strange object fell out of his pocket.

Unknown to both of them that it was Erza who stopped the train from the station by pulling the emergency break; Natsu looked down.

"It stopped?" then he saw a skull shaped flute on the ground "What is that?"

"Saw it did you?" the man asked standing up

Natsu brought his fists together and formed a magic circle "This is payback for what you did to me back there!"

As his fire fist came flying towards his opponent a ray of shadows kept him from getting hit and he ended up destroying most of that cart suddenly the monitor went off and said that they would be moving again.

"Crap; I gotta get off this thing!" he said grabbing his bag

"Hold it" the man shouted standing up "Think again if you expect to come out in once piece after meddling with Eisenwald"

Natsu turned around and glared at him "Are you Eisenwald? You've been taunting Fairy Tail as you please. Come out and fight next time!"

Suddenly the train started moving again and Natsu looked like he was about to puke again.

'Damn those guys for ditching me'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Erza; Lucy; Happy and Sakura were riding on a magical vehicle that Erza was driving; having it consume her magical powers. They were riding on the side of the train when Natsu jumped out and came head first with Gray who was on top of the roof of the vehicle; Erza stopped the car and they all got out; to make sure that they were alright or at least alive.<p>

Natsu and Gray stood up glaring at each other "That hurt you idiot" Gray snapped rubbing his forehead

"Shut up; thanks a bunch for leaving me behind!"

"Forgive me; I'm glad you're ok" Erza said

"Like hell I'm ok; I was attacked my some weird guy on the train. The one that took away the guys that were trying to eat Happy"

Sakura's eyes widened "What; that was Eisenwald!"

Erza snapped and smacked Natsu hard "You fool! Eisenwald is the one we're after; how dare you let him escape!?"

They all gaped in horror at Erza

"This is the first time I've heard anything about that" Natsu said rubbing the side of his face

"Didn't I explain it earlier? Listen when people are talking" Erza scolded and yet she was the one who knocked Natsu out in that trip.

"She really is amazing" Lucy said grimly

Sakura timidly nodded her head "For a number of reasons"

Erza went back to the car and got it started "So he was on the train? We're going after him!"

"What was he like?" Gray asked

Natsu crossed him arms over his chest in thought "He didn't have many distinct qualities. Oh I remembered he had a skull shaped flute with three eyes"

Lucy's head snapped towards them "What's the matter Lucy?" Sakura asked

"I know about that flute" Lucy said "The song of the cursed….The magic of death!"  
>"What?" Erza asked<p>

"You mean the cursed song?" Gray asked

"I've only read about it in books but; you know how there's a forbidden magic called the cursed murder?" Lucy said

"Yea; it's black magic that takes the life of the cursed" Erza responded

"Lullaby is even more terrifying than that!" Lucy said with a frown

"We have to get moving right now" Erza said moving back to the vehicle

That got everyone moving into the car as fast as they could while Gray jumped on top again while Erza drove through the place like crazy draining up her magic to an extreme extent yet still having more and what's more Natsu was getting sick once again.

"This day just keeps getting better" Sakura whispered h

morously

* * *

><p>The group had finally made it into town however Erza was still speeding through at it was sucking her magic like crazy; Gray had also noticed this and tried to warn her but she didn't pay any heed only going faster.<p>

"If we let that flute be played a great number of innocent people will be victims!" she retorted

"What are we supposed to do when we get there and you have no magical power left?" Gray responded back trying not to fall off the car

Erza smiled "If that happens; I'll fight with a stick if I have to! And you're all here as well"

In the car Natsu was trying not to throw up while Lucy and Sakura could only watched him

"We should get some kind of anti motion sickness potion for him" Sakura said pointing at Natsu

"I don't think they make one" Lucy said

"Lucy I feel like I should tell you something" Happy said in thought trying to remember what it was he had to say

"What?" Lucy asked curiously

"I forgot but I know it has something to do with you" Happy said

Natsu tried to climb out of the window and Sakura had to hold him back from going over "You're going to fall out" she said

"Let me off!" he yelled desperately

Happy was still trying to think what it was he had to say to Lucy but nothing seemed to come to mind yet.

"Um what was it?" Happy said thinking "Lucy; Lucy...weird...strange; stupid"

"Stop calling me weird" Lucy retorted

* * *

><p>Making it to Oshibana station they saw smoke coming out from the building and a crowd of people gathered around; Erza went up to one of the workers there and asked what was happening but before giving him chance to even finish his response she knocked him out with a punch.<p>

"Um Erza; shouldn't you wait for them to answer at least before knocking them out?" Sakura asked warily but Erza paid no mind

She kept asking and attacking the people; Sakura and Lucy had their arms around Natsu holding him up as he was still very queasy from the ride that almost killed all of them.

"Understand what Erza's like now?" Gray asked

"Why'd you strip again; is the habit really that bad or do you just enjoy it?" Sakura asked noticing he was once again only his boxers

"Eisenwald inside let's go" Erza said

"Yeah" Gray responded

"Not until you get dressed" Sakura hissed

"Is this one our responsibility then?" Lucy asked

"Yes" Natsu said meekly

"Wait isn't he your teammate?" Sakura said suddenly letting go of Natsu for Lucy to hold onto

Lucy gave her a shocked look "Hey"

She shrugged in response; that's what you call tough love in some cases besides Sakura had to worry about her own teammate right now like forcing him to put his clothes back on before they went inside which she did.

"You sure can be mean" Gray said as he put on his top and pants

"Shut up" Sakura murmured averting her eyes from his six-pack

* * *

><p>They kept running through the building for a long while without coming into contact with anyone and there wasn't any sign of anyone at all.<p>

Erza spoke "An army platoon stormed in but it seems they haven't returned yet. It's likely they engaged in battle with the guild"

When they came to a stair case they saw that all of the men from the army were wiped out it wasn't a surprise though they were up against an entire guild wizards against normal humans there wasn't a chance.

* * *

><p>As they continued making their way through the building they finally found the people they were looking for. There was a bunch of wizards in a room all around them.<p>

"I knew you would come; Fairy Tail flies" they looked up at a man with white hair and tattoo over his upper body with a staff.

"You're Erigor aren't you?" Erza said

Lucy put Natsu down and tried to wake him up but it wasn't much use; he was still getting over his sickness. The rest of the group glared at the people in front of them.

"You damn flies" the man that attacked Natsu said

"What are you scoundrels after?" Erza asked firmly "What do you plan to do with Lullaby?"

Erigor smirked "You don't know?" he leapt into the air; his giant scythe behind him "What's at this train station?"

"He flew?" Lucy said shocked

"It's wind magic" Happy said

Erigor landed on a monitor and Erza got the hint "You plan on broadcasting Lullaby!"

He laughed evilly "I wonder how many people are here now; and if you increase the volume it can get around the entire city"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock

"You plan on making innocent people listen to the flute's lullaby!?" Erza said trying to contain her anger and not doing a very good job at it

"It's a purge; I'm purging the fools who guard their own rights and safety without even knowing that those rights have been stolen away. Their sin knowing that the world isn't just and so the Shinigami has come to punish them!"

"You're not going to get your rights back by doing something like this" Lucy said placing her hands on her hips

"Now that we've come this far we don't want rights anymore. It's power; the power to wipe the past clean and rule the future"

Sakura clenched her fists in anger "You're a fool" she stated

"To bad for you flies you won't get to see the Dark Age because you're heading to the afterlife!"

A bunch of shadow fists came flying at Lucy but Natsu appeared and stopped them from getting any closer; he glared at the guy responsible for it; the same one who attacked him on the train.

"He's back" Lucy said

"The motion sickness from riding on your back must have ward off" Sakura said

Erigor chuckled darkly "You fell into my trap Fairy Tail" he floated up further into the air "The rest is up to you; show them how fearsome a dark guild really is" he vanished into thin air then

"Natsu; Gray you two head after him" Erza said; they both looked at her "As long as you two work together there is no way you'd lose even to him"

Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other when she turned around "Are you two listening!?" she asked

"Aye sir!" they said together and ran off

Two of the men ran after Natsu and Gray "We'll clean up here and catch up to them" Erza said

"Just the three of us against all of them?" asked Lucy slightly frightened

"Lucy" Sakura called with a strong look in her eyes "Don't be afraid; remember you're a Fairy Tail wizard now"

Smiling slightly Lucy nodded at the little boost from her friend

Erza held out her hand and a red magic circle appeared with a sword coming out

"A magic sword" Lucy gasped

"I've heard of magic like this before" Sakura said 'But I've never seen it'

Erza started attacking the men with everything she had and they were falling back with a single swing of her sword; she changed her sword to a sphere and that's when Happy told them that Erza was able to requip her weapons like with Lucy summoning her spirits; Sakura saw a few of them heading towards her.

"My turn" she whispered before throwing her hand into the air letting a magic circle appear before flicking her wrist a dark light whipped them all back; a few of them were coming from behind her; Sakura stomped her foot on the ground and another circle appeared and a form of shadows swiped them away instantly.

"Shadow punch"

"What is that?" Lucy asked watching as Sakura jumped into the air and made one of those magic disks like before that she used to fly

"This is a glyph" Sakura explained "It's what I use to fly around on"

"Cool" Lucy said "I saw you use it that last time when we first met"

Sakura saw a few magic beams heading her way and raised her hand at them before deflecting them back at their wizards.

"Okay; I can fight to" Lucy said raising her key; she summoned Cancer; it was a crab like man; he started attacking the men that came close to Lucy and cut their weapons and their hair; also knocking them out.

"That's impressive" Erza said to Lucy and then turned to Sakura "You as well; I'm surprised I never knew you were a dark magic wielder"

Sakura nodded "Sure; that's what I am..."

'If they found out the truth they would freak and not in a good way' she thought

"There's still so many left though" Erza said turning back; she put her swords away and leapt into the air; she started to get surrounded by a magic light.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked

"Magic knights usually fight by requipping different weapons but Erza can requip into different magic armour while fighting; that's Erza's magic. It's called the Knight"

Erza was covered in a female knight's armour; with huge iron wings at the back and a long skirt made of iron with a silver bikini top. She flew into the air with swords dancing around her before with one swift move; she wiped them all out. Sakura's jaw was nearly on the ground at the sight.

"Whoa" she murmured

There were only two men standing now but when one of them tried to attack he was taken out as well while the other one started running away.

Lucy gushed in awe "Amazing!" her eyes sparkled

"Are you in love or something?" Sakura wondered before watching as Erza changed back into her normal outfit

"He might be heading towards Erigor; go after him" Erza said strongly

"The two of us" Sakura asked pointing between her and Lucy

Erza glared at them slightly "I'm counting on you!"

Getting a little frightened they sped off into the direction never seeing Erza slouch down on the ground; having driven the magic car so fast she ran up almost all of her magic.

* * *

><p>Gray and Natsu were running through the building but they were not too happy about being put together.<p>

"Work together?" Gray hissed "You've gotta be kidding me"

"Fire and Ice don't help each other" Natsu added as they continued running "No way"

Gray glared slightly "And that Erza does whatever she wants!"  
>"She decides everything herself; no questions asked!" Natsu said with a glare of his own<p>

"I can handle this Erigor person perfectly by myself!" Gray and Natsu said together and then they glared at each other "Hey don't copy me!"

Then when they looked there was a hall leading two ways

"Maybe we should split up" Gray suggested

Natsu and Gray faced back to back to each other as they looked ahead of the paths that they would be taking.

"Natsu; we're up against someone who's trying to unleash some seriously dangerous magic here" Gray turned to Natsu and smirked "If you find him; give him a good thrashing!"

Natsu smirked back at Gray "And not only that; he picked a fight with Fairy Tail; what an idiot. I'll burn him to a smouldering crisp!"

The two smirked at each other for a while before narrowing their eyes and facing away again with their arms crossed.

"Don't you die on me" Gray told him suddenly

"What?" Natsu asked curiously

"Nothing" Gray snapped

The two of them started running in their own directions but it wouldn't be long before they both ran into trouble.

* * *

><p>While that was happening; Erza had gone out and with a microphone warned all of the people to evacuate the area saying that their lives were in danger and it didn't take them long to run off.<p>

However when Erza was sure that everyone was safe she was about to head back in but then found the entire station being surrounded by a whirl wind; it was only then she made the discovery that Erigor hadn't been targeting the station at all but found that they were targeting the meeting of the guild masters at that news Erza went to go and find a way to break through the tornado but she wasn't having much luck with that.

* * *

><p>While that was happening Sakura; Lucy and Happy were having some problems finding the guy that ran off. They've been running around the building with no luck at all and they were just about getting fed up with it. Sakura stopped running and Lucy stopped as well.<p>

"This is hopeless" she sighed scratching her head "We should just head on back"

Happy stared in shock at Sakura and backed away; Lucy looked at him curiously "What's with that reaction?"

"Erza told us to go after him" he shook "I see; you're so brave Sakura; you'd ignore and order from Erza?"

Rubbing the back of her head in confusion Sakura started walking back "I just don't see the point now because we lost sight of the guy so there's no point now; we have to go"

Happy continued to shake as Lucy started walking after her "After the things that will happen to the two of you; I'm not sure I could look at you…"

"She's that scary" Sakura muttered

Lucy stopped in fright "She's going to do horrible things to me to!?"

Grabbing onto Sakura she stopped her from walking any further "L-Let's keep searching; I'm sure we'll find him!"

There was suddenly a huge explosion that was heard and shook the building; Lucy and Sakura turned around.

"What was that?" Lucy asked

"I don't know; but we're going to find out" Sakura said with a determined look in her eyes "Let's go"

Lucy nodded as the three started to go into the direction they heard the explosion coming from feeling that their friends might be in trouble.

Sakura and Lucy reached a room where they found Erza; Natsu and Gray there with one of the guild members from Eisenwald and Erza was trying to shake him awake.

"Kage; you've got to stay with us!" Erza said trying to wake him up by hitting his head repeatedly on the ground

"Wait he can't dispel the wind wall in that condition!" Gray said

"We must force him to do it!" Erza said not stopping

Sakura cleared her throat "Um; are we interrupting something?"

Looking around the room Sakura noticed how there seemed to have been a big battle here; she guessed that it was Natsu given all of the burns around the room and the giant holes in the walls; Lucy and Sakura were caught up on what was happening right now.

Erza explained to them that all of them were trapped in the station and they needed Kage to dispel the wall for them so they could stop Erigor who was going to use the flute to take out the guild masters in Clover where they were having their meeting.

"So his objective all along was the regular meeting?" Sakura murmured looking at the giant wind wall around them; nothing could break through it according to Erza.

All of them had headed out side now; Erza still wasn't able to wake up Kage yet and because of that there wasn't any way for them to get out of there.

"Erigor blocked the only route to Clover and is heading there by air"

"It'd be impossible to catch up to him in a magic 4 wheeler; but if we don't do something about this magic wind wall we can't leave the station!" Gray said

Natsu tried to use a fire fist to get through the wall but that just repelled him back hard "If we try to escape to the outside that's what happens" Gray said frowning

Sakura looked at the wall surrounding them "There has to be some way through it" she raised her hand carefully in attempt to use her shadow magic to manipulate the twisters shadows to stop it however it didn't stop.

'Why isn't it working?' she wondered

* * *

><p><em>Sakura looked in amazement at the sight as she moved the shadows of the rocks and the rocks themselves now. She's been having trouble with this and because of that her lessons had been drawn back big time because this was just the basics of her shadow manipulation training but it was harder for her than she expected it to be. So now she had decided to sneak off in the middle of the night to go and practice it even though Jellal had told her she shouldn't leave the tower without telling him first. <em>

"_That's very good Sakura" a voice behind her said_

_She turned around with a huge smile on her face "Jellal; look I can finally do it!" _

_Smiling Jellal nodded "Yes; I'm glad for you Sakura; you've finally figured it out" _

_Jellal's hand suddenly became engulfed by magic "Now; try and manipulate this" _

_Sakura looked at him confused until he continued "Try and get my magic to bend to your will" _

_Nodding she attempted to get his magic to move away from him and towards her but it wasn't working; nothing was happening to them. _

"_What's going on?" she asked confused as she looked at her hands "Even magic has shadows right; so why can't I manipulate it?" _

_Chuckling slightly Jellal withdrew his magic "That's because I willed it not to" she looked up at him _

"_Sakura; you were able to manipulate those objects because you were using your own magic; however that was because you willed it to happen. Magic has many properties Sakura it's not simply one thing. If you wish it from your heart; the magic will respond naturally to you; however this works both ways. If your opponent's have a more stable control over magic then your power to control their magic won't work" he said _

"_So how do I learn to control someone else's magic?" she asked _

"_You've already learned how to manipulate other objects using their shadows however as I said magic is different because it's not an object or a simple element; magic has a life and will of its own just like humans do therefore if you want to control it you have to get it to submit. Do you understand?" _

_Sakura nodded slowly but she really didn't get it; how was she supposed to make it submit to her? _

_Clearing his throat Jellal placed a hand on her shoulder "That's enough for now though we must get back and you're grounded for sneaking out" _

"_Huh!"_

* * *

><p>Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Natsu trying to attack the wall again and again.<p>

"Stop it Natsu" Sakura said in shock

"You're going to kill yourself by doing that" Lucy told him as he kept trying to get pass the wind wall but he didn't stop until Lucy grabbed hold of him and pulled him back

"I said stop it!" she snapped

Turning around Natsu stared at Lucy before he suddenly snapped "That's it spirits!" he said "I was able to transport between places by going through the spirit world at the mansion remember?"

Lucy knew he was referring to their first mission together

"Well; a normal person would die if they did that" Lucy pointed out

"I didn't even know you could do that" Sakura said staring at Natsu like he had just grown another head

"In any case the gate can only open where the celestial wizard is" Lucy pointed out again

Now it was Natsu who was confused "In other words if you wanted to pass through the spirit world to escape; the least you need is a celestial wizard outside of the station" Lucy said

Sakura nodded in understanding at that but Natsu was still lost "You lost me there; just hurry up and do it"  
>"I told you I can't!" Lucy scolded again<p>

Gray sighed "He's really dense huh?" Sakura asked Gray

He nodded "Yeah"

"And it's also a really big violation of a contract for a human to enter the spirit world; it sure is a good thing it was Everlue's key the last time"

"Everlue's key…." Happy trailed off and then suddenly shouted making everyone jump back

"Lucy; I remembered the thing I was talking about when I came here!" he pulled out a golden key "Here"

Lucy's mouth dropped open "That's Virgo's key!" she pinched Happy "You can't just go stealing things!"

"But Virgo said to give it to you" Happy told her

"We don't have time for this" Gray said

Natsu raised an eyebrow in thought "Virgo; you mean that maid that looked like a guerrilla?"

"What?" Sakura looked at them confused

"She said that since Everlue's was arrested his contract was broken; so she visited us and said she wanted to make a contract with you Lucy"

"You just remembered that now?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes; who would forget to do something like that?

"I should be happy but this really isn't the time now" Lucy said "We have to find a way out of here"

"But…."

"Shut up" Lucy said pinching the cat's cheeks "Little kitties should just be silent and meow"

They all stared at her shocked "She can be scary to" Gray said

Happy started speaking again "But Virgo can dig holes in the ground; I thought we could escape from the magic wall like that"

"HUH!"

"Oh I see" Lucy said picking up Happy and smiling "Wait a go Happy; why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were pinching my cheeks"

"Sorry; sorry" Lucy repeated over and over "I'll give you a reward when we get back"

"I look forward to it" Happy smiled hoping it would be fish

Lucy held out the key and opened the gate "I am linked to the path of the world of celestial spirits; Now spirit answer my call and pass through the gate; gate of the maiden; I open thee; Virgo!"

Then after a flashing bright light a beautiful girl appeared with short pink hair and blue eyes with chains on her wrists and in a maids outfit; she bowed slightly "You called master" she said

However Lucy looked suspicious for some reason "Who are you?" she asked

"I don't understand" Sakura said "Isn't that Virgo?"

Natsu walked up to her and smiled "Wow; Marco you really slimmed down since the last time we saw you"

"My name's Virgo; I apologise for the trouble I caused you earlier"

Lucy looked like she was about to lose her mind "Slimmed down? More like a completely different person! What's with that appearance?"

"I am a celestial spirit that is faithful to her master; I perform my duties in the appearance my master wishes" she explained to them

"You seemed a lot more powerful land forceful before though" Natsu said smiling

"Is that so…." Virgo asked "In that case" suddenly Virgo grew ten times larger; and more horrible looking and her voice was deeper

Lucy; Gray and Sakura all jumped back in shock and fright

"I prefer the slim version" Lucy said quickly and Virgo returned back to normal "Anyway we don't have time can we postpone the contract until later?" she asked

"As you wish master"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest "Don't call me master"

Sakura followed Virgo's eyes and saw she was looking at Lucy's waist where her whip was lying on her belt.

"Then shall I call you queen?"

"Rejected"

"Then princess" the spirit suggested

Lucy blushed slightly and smiled "That might be nice…."

Natsu; Gray and Sakura just gaped at her 'She's like that huh?'

* * *

><p>Virgo dug a hole and they all managed to get out; taking Kage with them of course; when they got outside it was extremely windy.<p>

"Princess" Virgo said pulling down Lucy's skirt "Your underwear can be seen" she said

"How about worrying about yours?" Lucy suggested noticing that Virgo's skirt was flying up to

After that Kage woke up and he was smiling "It's too late; you'll never catch him we win"

Erza glared down at Kage but then started looking around "Where is Natsu and Happy?"

Lucy and Gray looked around "Crap" Gray muttered "Sakura's not here either"

Lucy thought for a moment "You don't think...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your patience readers; I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I'll be sure to make the next one long as well and perhaps end this part of their journey. <strong>

**Till next time **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: FairyTail's win,Erza's arrest

**Thanks for the review guys; I'm trying to add on as many chapters as I can because soon I'm not going to be able to for a while so any way **

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Geez Natsu, Happy slow down" yelled Sakura as she watched the two of them fly ahead to where Erigor was; after they jumped out of the hole Natsu and Happy immediately took off with Sakura not far off their trail. She could guess that Erza wasn't going to be too happy about this but it wasn't like they had a choice. They were the only ones who could fly in any case.<p>

So they were soaring through the sky looking for Erigor; it wasn't long before they found him and Natsu attacked before landing on the train tacks with Happy in his arms.

'They managed to knock Erigor down' Sakura thought as she watched him struggle to his feet.

Sakura landed besides Natsu and Happy who looked like he was out of magic from flying

"Are you alright?" she asked them

"Yeah"

"D-DAMN YOU" Erigor hissed with venom laced in his tone "You're from Fairy Tail, why are you here?"

Natsu got his flames ready to attack and shadows began to surround Sakura

"We're here to defeat you!" Natsu said

"Come on" Natsu said smirking "I'll destroy that flute!"

"You broke out of the magic wall, how?" Erigor asked "You pesky flies let me through; be gone!"

He summoned a magic wind to blow them away but Sakura summoned a shadow shield to stop the strong wind but she was struggling to hold it.

"This…is nothing" she panted closing one of her eyes as the wind blew

Natsu leapt into the air before coming down to the ground to land a fire punch but Erigor avoided him at the last moment. This caused his attack on Sakura to stop; she fell to her knees and looked up.

The two of them began to clash before Erigor was in the air again flying.

"Damn you; stop fluttering around that aint fair" Natsu said angrily

"I'll get him" Sakura said jumping into the air and onto her glyph, flying after Erigor

"Don't get cocky" Erigor smirked throwing a magic wind at her; avoiding it just in time Sakura threw a shadow punch at the man but he blocked it with his wind shield.

Sakura tried again to manipulate his magic's shadows but it wasn't working; he threw a huge wind at her that sent her flying back to the ground landing hard on top of Natsu.

"As I said; don't get cocky; flies!"

Sakura and Natsu were engulfed in a huge tornado called Storm bringer now and couldn't get out. Before they were both sent flying over the edge of the rail way.

"Natsu!" Sakura shouted reaching out her hand for him

"Sakura!" Natsu reached out his hand for her as well

'Damn it' Sakura thought as she reached out for him; she couldn't fly until she got a hold of his hand because there was a chance that he would hit the ground before she reached him; her glyph's speed depended on her magic and she had been fighting a lot today; there was no way she could think to use her power to manipulate Erigor's magic.

'Crap' she thought

Suddenly Natsu's eye's snapped open and Sakura saw a huge flame come out reaching into the sky; Natsu grabbed a hold of her waist and the two of them were being lifted up into the air; they finally reached the railway again and landed down.

"What was that?" Sakura asked letting go of Natsu who had a big grin on his face

"That was close" he smirked and clenched his fist "Change the properties of fire"

Punching his fists together Natsu attacked Erigor with his Roar of the fire dragon; Sakura watched as Natsu blew out flames at Erigor but he managed to block Natsu's attack once more.

"So this is what a Fairy Tail wizard is like?" Erigor asked smirking

"I'm getting fired up" Natsu smirked back

Erigor swung his scythe around and wind engulfed his entire body before he charged at Sakura and Natsu; leaping into the air with a fire fist Natsu tried to land a punch but it was deflected however he didn't stop Natsu jumped back up towards him and attacked again but he was deflected once more.

"I thought this would be more of a challenge; no matter. I'll finish this now. This is flying Phoenix magic that will tear you to ribbons!"

Several magic circles appeared before a huge wind with such force came towards Sakura and Natsu knocking them both back; Sakura wasn't able to deflect it with her shield.

"What the heck?" she said as she got back onto her feet; she turned over to Natsu who was lying on the ground still but his body was still one peace that was a good thing; Happy was trying to wake him up.

Sakura threw a shadow punch at Erigor which he deflected; then she tried using her magic to break through the wind barrier but it failed and she was sent flying back and landing right beside Natsu.

"Natsu!" she screamed as her voice was carried away by the wind.

Erigor smirked evilly at the scene "Not bad for young wizards worry not, the old geezers will be following him shortly. From the sweet sound of Lullaby"

Sakura clenched her fist in anger before something beside her hit the ground; she saw it was Natsu who was standing up; he threw off his jacket and glared at Erigor.

"Lullaby this; Lullaby that. If you want the old men's heads then fight them fair and square!" Natsu said

"Impossible his still standing?" Erigor said in disbelief

As Natsu jumped towards Erigor a thought came to Sakura; if she couldn't use her magic to manipulate Erigor powers then perhaps she could use it on Natsu to increase his!

Sakura watched as Natsu was blown back "Dammit!" he cursed before grabbing onto one of the tracks "Why can't I get close to him!?"

Sakura summoned a magic circle from underneath Natsu and started to manipulate his flames to become as strong as his feelings and it was working; he was becoming infuriated so much that flames were engulfed around his entire body but it wasn't enough.

"I need to use more magic" she thought as she made her magic circle larger and the flames became even bigger "Dragons flames engulfed by darkness" she muttered looking as Natsu's flames outline took on a dark colour

"I can't stand it!" Natsu shouted "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Flames of emotion" Sakura murmured "Increased with my dark manipulation magic; it's almost done"

She looked at Erigor; his winds were going in a different direction she smirked at this just one more push for her.

"Natsu!" yelled Sakura; he looked at her "You can't win; just give up and let Gray handle it"

His jaw dropped in shock before his flames became ignited even larger and stronger "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Erigor stared in shock as Natsu's flames began to draw away his storm mail around his body; the super-heated air around Natsu moved upwards extremely fast creating an area of low pressure and winds blew towards areas of low pressure.

"It worked" Sakura smiled

Happy jumped over to Sakura and into her arms; she caught him with ease "What did you do?" Happy asked

"Nothing much" Sakura smiled but it wasn't a look of innocence Happy was seeing his her eyes

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT YOU" Natsu screamed attacking Erigor literally head on before sending him into the sky with his fire before Erigor landed hard on the ground again.

"How do you like that Sakura?" asked Natsu

"Yup; you're Natsu the Salamander alright" she cheered

"That's not what you said before right Happy?" Natsu asked

Happy smiled "Cats have short term memory"

"And I have amnesia" Sakura replied hitting the side of her head lightly

He turned and glared at Sakura "You said that I couldn't beat him so I should just let Erza do it!" he snapped

"Actually I said Gray" she corrected "But anyway you won Natsu"

Natsu pouted slightly before smiling "You're right; but it's also thanks to you. I saw that magic circle under me"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head "To be honest I wasn't even sure that would work; for I know my magic could've killed you"

"WHAT?"

Giggling she smiled "Just kidding!"

Suddenly Sakura felt her vision becoming hazy and losing feeling in her body; she swayed slightly with Happy in her arms before she fell forward slightly but Natsu caught her shoulders before she fell just then she heard voices.

"Natsu! Sakura!" it was Lucy's without a doubt

* * *

><p>While Sakura was out cold the rest of the group managed to get to them but Kage who they had taken along stole the flute and their vehicle and had gone to the guild masters meeting but they managed to get to the forest where the meeting hall was.<p>

Sakura moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open to see the night's sky; it was already noon. She felt something around her shoulders; she saw it was arms.

"Gray" she murmured sitting up

"Hey; are you alright?" he asked

Sakura nodded slowly and rubbed her tired eyes "I'm fine; what's going on?"

Gray filled her in on what's been happening so far; he told her that Kage came here with the intention to play the flute but then the master managed to talk sense into him and he didn't play it; so that explained why he was sitting there on the ground sulking and no one was attacking him but that didn't explain the other strange characters around her. Gray then told her that these were the master from the other guilds; he introduced one very disturbing looking guy as master Bob the master of blue Pegasus; another man master Goldmine; the master of Quarto Cerberus.

"So that's what's been going on" Sakura nodded rubbing her head; it was still sore "Damn; I think I used too much magic"

She tried to get up but Gray sat her back down holding her by her shoulders "Hold on there; you're still injured"

"I'm fine!" she argued blushing slightly when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was that close to her; luckily he had on pants or she would've smacked him.

"Just hold still; I'm trying to help!" Gray said trying to hold her down finally she stopped

"Where's the flute?" she asked

Suddenly Sakura got an eerie feeling; looking over to where the flute lied it started to produce a dark smoke and purple lightening then a huge magic circle appeared above them and a voice spoke.

"**A bunch of cowardly wizards; all of you; I can't stand it; I'll devour them myself!" **

Everyone watched in shock as a giant monster appeared before them; it had three eyes like the flute and was made out of wood.

"What is that?" Sakura asked in shock as she felt Gray's hold tighten around her; he glared at the monster; gently letting her go he walked over to Natsu and Erza who were waiting to see what would happen next

"I had no idea about this!" Kage said staring wide eyes at the best

"This is a demon of the book of Zeref" one of the masters said

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that name "Zeref" she muttered

"_Soon we will be able to resurrect Zeref" _

'There's no way' she thought trembling slightly

"Why did the flute turn into the monster?" Lucy asked

"That monster is Lullaby; in other words it's living magic" explained master Goldmine; Sakura had no idea how they could be so calm when there was that right in front of them.

"The black wizard Zeref was the most evil wizard in the history of the magic world" Master Bob told them

Sakura shook out of her state of shock; now was not the time to be awe struck; she stood up and walked forward behind her friends; Lucy wouldn't be able to fight because she was out of spirits that she could use.

"**So whose souls should I partake first?" **

"Say what?" Natsu shouted then looked over at Gray "Are soul tasty anyway?"

"How should I know?" Gray asked back; this really wasn't the time to be asking dumb questions

"Natsu; Sakura; Gray move away from everyone" Erza ordered

"Right" they said walking forward more

"**Okay; I've decided I'm going to eat all of your souls" **

Natsu stepped forward with a confident grin on his face "Sounds like fun go ahead and try!"

Suddenly the demon summoned a huge magic circle above it; the ground shook beneath everyone's feet and the forest was filled with the sound of the monster.

"Let's go" Erza said taking out her swords

They all nodded and charged forward together at the monster; Erza requip into the knight and struck the first blow to Lullaby; then Gray used his ice make Lance to attack the monster; Sakura threw her dark bolts down on him and then Natsu used his iron fist of the fire dragon to punch the monster back.

"**You're really pissing me off now!" **

Lullaby swiped his hand over at the group but they moved out of the way in time while the guild master just looked at them in awe. The group attacked together again; using different types of attacks but all in sync with each other perfectly. They were doing damage that was for sure.

Suddenly Lullaby began using his magic; killing the plants and they knew that he was planning on using his power to kill them but then when he was about to play it came out sounding very wrong.

"**What happened to my sound?" he shouted **

"The attacks we did, opened up more holes in him" Sakura said "So he can't play properly"

Lullaby then went on a rampage and created a huge wall of fire but Gray protected everyone when he summoned a huge ice shield.

"Is that maker magic?" Lucy asked

Natsu then ate up the flames around them and leapt into the air while Erza requip again and used her Black wing Armour; it was a dark armour that would cause twice as much damage.

Sakura created a huge magic circle from underneath Lullaby it was her dark ribbons that tied around him and kept him in place. Gray used his ice make Saucer to slice through and Erza slashed at the monster with a sword and then Natsu with one last deadly attack he used an attack he called Dazzling Blaze of the fire dragon that completely incinerated the monster.

Everyone stared in amazement at the sight as the four appeared out of the dust; Lucy ran over to them to say job well done and so did the master.

Master Goldmine smiled "I don't exactly know what was going on but we owe Fairy Tail one now huh?"

"But look" another master pointed out

Sakura and Erza turned around and gulped

"They we overboard!" they all screamed

"Where's the meeting hall?" Lucy gaped

The master was so shocked his spirit flew out of him while Natsu just laughed about what they done and the guild master were fuming at all of them. Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly before she started to sway slightly; she felt someone behind her as saw Gray looking down at her.

"You idiot; you really used up all your magic then" he said holding onto her shoulders

Sakura clicked her tongue at him "I'm fine; although I'm not sure for how long"

They looked over at the angry guild members

"Maybe I should reconsider being in a guild" she said out loud

Gray looked down at her "No way" she looked up at him confused "You're not dropping out now; we're a team after all"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at him "We should get out of here"

They all started running into the woods back to the guild with Master on Erza's back; Happy flying in the air and everyone else running for the sake of not getting scolded.

'This was fun' Lucy and Sakura thought glancing at each other

* * *

><p>After the whole incident was cleared up it became news very fast about what had happened and to think that it was Fairy Tail in the middle of it. They had all gotten home safely at least; Sakura and Lucy was just glad to be back at home.<p>

Sakura heard that all of the members f

rom the dark guild were arrested including Kage however that wasn't really a surprise; there has to be some kind of punishment for doing something like that but Erigor hadn't been captured yet.

"Who is Zeref?" Sakura said in wonder

* * *

><p><em>Sakura lied low in the shadows as she listened in on the conversation between Jellal as someone he was talking to through a magic glass. Ever since she had found out about this room where he would vanish to she was always coming here when she could to find out what he was doing even though he revealed a lot of things she wished she hadn't known; she needed to know more. <em>

"_Things are going well I take it?" Jellal asked _

"_Yes; everything is going according to plan; soon Zeref shall be reborn" _

"_Excellent; with that the magic world will plummet into an era of darkness" _

Sakura shook her head at the thoughts that were going through her mind; she really couldn't help but think about it; she wished she could tell her friends about what she knew but; what they would think of her if she told them?

'No one can ever find out the truth' she thought clenching her fists as she stood up from her desk

"Wow; you look really stressed; something bothering you Sakura?" a familiar voice asked

When Sakura turned around in alarm she saw Gray standing there in his boxers of course with a grin on his face as he sat back on her sofa like he owned the place.

"TRESPASSING!" she shouted smacking Gray "Don't strip in my house!"

Gray held up his hand to stop her "Hold it; it's a misunderstanding! I was already stripped when I got here" he told her casually

Sakura pointed to the door "Get out"

"I figured that you would forget so I came to get you and Lucy" Gray said with his hands on his hips

Sakura tilted her head in confusion "What"

"That's what I thought; today's the day" Gray explained "Remember what Natsu said at the train station before we left?"

Sakura's eyes widened "The fight!?"

* * *

><p>When Sakura; Gray and Lucy arrived at the front of Fairy Tail there was a huge crowd gathered getting ready to watch the fight; Lucy wasn't so sure about this fight; she didn't actually think it was happening but she was worried.<p>

While Sakura was interested to actually see how this would play out since she had no doubt that both of them were really strong but according to Gray Erza was stronger.

Sakura watched as Erza requip into another one of her armour's; she heard from someone it was the Flames Empress armour; it could resist fire meaning that Natsu would have even more trouble winning.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she watched the place where people were placing their bets!

"Are we allowed to bet?" Lucy asked

Sakura shrugged in response

"Begin!" the master said

Sakura gaped; even the master approved of the fight; she watched as Natsu came in for the first attack; the two started clashing with each other but Natsu was going a bit over board with the flames nearly burning the crowd in the process.

"Wow this is a good battle" Sakura said

Gray scoffed "What's so good about it?"

"Stingy" Sakura murmured

Just as Natsu were Erza were about to make direct contact with their weapons and flames the sound of a gong went off; Sakura turned her head and saw a frog messenger walking towards Erza and Natsu telling everyone to stay where they were.

"I am a messenger from the council" she said

"Council?" someone said

"Why would they send someone here?" another person asked

"Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident; we hereby charge you with eleven accounts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet; you are under arrest" the messenger said shocking Natsu

"W-What"

"Also" the messenger continued "Another member of Fairy Tail is being called out by one of the council members the details of the request is private of course. Sakura Violet; you are to accompany Erza Scarlet to the Council Fiore Branch; the rest shall be explained further on"

"WHAT?" Asked Gray turning to Sakura with a concerned look on his face

Lucy turned to Sakura with worry "Sakura; how come….."

"I don't know" Sakura said looking equally shocked

Gray grabbed hold of her arm "Come on let's get out of here"

"But….."

"Hold it" the messenger said looking at Sakura "Resistance to this request will result in a forceful retrieval and the arrest of any personal aiding in your attempt escape"

"WHAT?" Asked Lucy

Sakura nodded and got Gray to let go "Hey wait" he said taking her hand

"It's alright" Sakura said smiling to reassure him "I'll be back later"

Gray reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as she walked up beside Erza

* * *

><p>After Sakura and Erza were taken away the rest of the guild was confused about this but they were powerless to stop it; after all if they were to do that then it would mean a lot of trouble even more for them than usual.<p>

Natsu had to get turned into a small pink lizard just so that he wouldn't go after them and Gray had been tied down to a chair so he wouldn't try and go after them either.

Everyone else at the guild was just silent as they worried for their comrades but tried not to show it too much because it would only make them worry more.

"Let me out of here!" Natsu shouted banging on the glass cup he was in while Gray struggled in the chair he was strapped to

"Let me go" Gray said

"Natsu; Gray be quiet" Mirajane said sounding very seriously

"I won't, who cares about Erza and Sakura anyway?" Natsu said pretending he didn't care

"This is the council we're dealing with; there's nothing we can do" Lucy said "But there's got to be something behind this happening"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Erza were walking through the hallway to the room where Erza's judgment would be passed; Erza of course was handcuffed; the messenger was beside them as well.<p>

"Sakura; do you have any idea why a council member would want to meet with you?" Erza asked her in a soft voice

She shook her head gently "No; I really don't. Remember I have amnesia and don't recall anything for the last fourteen years of my life then there is also the fact that for the last one and half years I haven't actually been in contact with the world"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked

Sakura looked down at her hand and thought about what she should say to Erza; after all explaining everything to her wasn't an option.

"What am I supposed to do about this request?" Sakura asked the messenger suddenly

"After the trial; you shall be taken to the council member in person" the messenger replied

Sakura nodded in understanding as they continued to walk down the hall; she was still in a daze but then she felt Erza stop walking and stopped as well; following the red head's line of sight; her eyes widened at what she saw.

There was a man dressed in white leaning against one of the pillars. Sakura took one step back but Erza was too busy glaring at the man to notice.

Erza gasped "Siegrain!"

Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared over at the man; she had heard his name before.

Jellal told her that he had a twin brother; she knew that this was him however if that was the case it also meant that he was…..

The messenger bowed quickly

"Long time no see; Erza" Siegrain said walking over to her; Sakura backed up further away and hid behind Erza

"Sakura" Erza murmured noticing the girl's visible discomfort

"Don't be so on guard" Siegrain said stretching out his arms "This is just a thought projection; the old men in the next room are also thought projections" he said

"I see" Erza hissed diverting her gaze from Sakura to Siegrain "This is all because of you; what a pointless farce!"

Siegrain walked pass Erza making Sakura push herself further into Erza's back to hide her form

"Don't be so harsh; after all I'm on Fairy Tail side. The old men were afraid that they would share in the blame; so they created a plan to push the responsibility onto others"

"Why the meeting for Sakura then?" Erza asked

"I simply wanted to meet her, it's not your business really Erza" he said sounding rather smug

Siegrain looked over at Sakura making her flinch when he reached out for her Erza turned around with Sakura on her side and glared up at him "Enough" she hissed

"I wanted to see you two before the trial and warn you" he leaned in closer to Erza and Sakura

"Don't say anything of the past to the old men; for all of our sakes" he whispered before walking away

"I'll be waiting on the other side of the door as a member of the council" he then turned to Sakura "And after; Sakura I'll be waiting to meet you in person"

When he left the messenger stood up again "You two sure know some powerful people don't you?"

Erza continued to glare at the place where he once was "That man is evil" she said

'I can second that' Sakura thought

Turning to the pinkette Sakura could see that Erza wanted answers but she wouldn't be getting them here; it was too dangerous.

Sakura was seated down; she watched as Erza was placed on trial in front of the council members that would judge her; she wasn't able to look at Siegrain though.

"We will now commerce the wizards trial" one of the said "The accused Erza Scarlet; take the stand"

Sakura watched this; she glanced up slowly at Siegrain who was staring down at Erza but she wasn't able to look for long; she really didn't want to in any case.

"In regards to the recent incident regarding Eisenwald and Lullaby; you will answer to the charges concerning the damage to the parts of Oshibana Station; the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge railway and the complete collapse of the Clover meeting hall; according to witnesses at the scene it was an armoured female wizard!"

Suddenly there was a huge crash and when the dust cleared what was seen shocked them all; there was Natsu but he was dressed up as Erza in fake armour and a wig.

Sakura gaped "Is he really that dumb?" she asked shaking her head

Natsu started going on a rampage "I'm Erza; whatever I did spit it out already!"

Sakura shook her head in disdain; whatever Natsu was thinking it was stupid.

Erza and Natsu were taken away but when Sakura tried to follow after them a council member spoke up and she was taken somewhere else.

'Oh god; help me' she thought

* * *

><p><strong>Ok hope you enjoyed <strong>

**Don't forget to Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: S class mission

**Here you are my wonderful reader's, I hope that you like it **

**Read and Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around the huge room she was taken to; it was well decorated but mostly white; she sat down at the table; she looked down. There was tea and a few small cakes set up. Sakura looked down at her hand; it was trembling slightly.<p>

'Calm down' she told herself closing her eyes 'There's nothing to fear because it's not him, it's not him'

Sakura heard the door opened and close before there was the growing sound of footsteps and she felt someone looking at her.

"Thank you for coming, Sakura" Siegrain said

'Like I had a choice' she thought sarcastically

She narrowed her eyes at him and backed away slightly

Trying her best to ignore the fact that her heart was pounding pain fully against her rib cage she looked up at Siegrain "Why did you call me here?" she asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

Siegrain chuckled "Now; now; there's no need for the hostility Sakura; I'm on your side remember?"

She had to do whatever she could to make sure she didn't flinch back because it wasn't a projector thought she was looking at now.

"Anyway why is it such a crime to see you? It should actually be allowed more often and you know it" Siegrain asked her as he walked around the table before seating himself beside her on the couch

"How did you find me?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"I'm part of the magic council; I was surprised however when I discovered you were in Fairy Tail now however that's not the issue I wanted to discuss. It's about Jellal"

Nodding her head Sakura looked down at her lap "Figures"

Siegrain looked at her with a straight face "I know what he's been up to and I also know that you are aware of his actions however what has happened before in your past must remain quiet as I said before"

"Like it matters, I don't remember my past or did you forget?" her tone laced with venom

He chuckled at her "I think you know what I mean. Now answer do you understand?"

She nodded this time but not with a comment to add "I understand; I haven't told anyone this but I don't know what you would expect me to do when they ask me why I was brought here? Erza is especially persuasive"

Chuckling Siegrain leaned back on the couch casually "I understand that; just be wise about what you want to share with her or it may cost you"

Sakura clenched her fists; every moment she spent in this place made her blood boil and her heart pound "Why now?"

"Because we both can't risk exposing the truth now can we?" he said "Also; for your own safety and the safety of your friends I would be best to keep this to yourself and that includes this discussion. Is that understood? "

"Alright; I'll do what you ask of me; I don't care as long as I can stay in Fairy Tail" she said firmly

She felt a hand on her head now and froze stiff when he pets her head; the feeling was gentle but she couldn't help but tense not wanting to take comfort in the feeling.

"I don't know what Jellal has said about me however I can promise I'll be keeping an eye on you"

"Why?" she asked

"To protect you of course; I wouldn't want anything to happen to you isn't that what I'm here for?"

She couldn't help but snicker slightly of course there was no humour in it "I suppose you have to be there one way or another"

She looked up at him right in the eye to see him smirk at her "I simple want to ensure you're safe Sakura and that I can ensure your trust"

Standing up he offered Sakura his hand and she took it "I shall escort you back to the carriage; however this meeting won't be our last. Also; if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask"

Sakura frowned and looked the other way "I don't need anything from you"

"If it's because you fear me then I can assure you it's not necessary; after all I could never bring myself to harm you" he said

Sakura's eyes widened slightly; he sounded just like him…

They stopped at the door out; turning around she felt a slight pressure on her forehead; she stood there until she felt the warmth of his lips move away from her head; he walked back into the building.

"Remember Sakura; I'm always here for you"

Sakura clenched her fists so hard she nearly drew blood "Yeah; well I don't need you or him"

* * *

><p>The next day Sakura went back to Fairy Tail and it was full of commotion again; Erza and Natsu had been released and that's when they explained the reason that Erza was arrested was just for show and that she would've been released yesterday if it hadn't been for Natsu who decided to go on a rampage there.<p>

"Ah; the sweet smell of freedom" Natsu cheered pumping his fist in the air before running around the guild with his mouth spewing fires

"Pipe down would you" one of the members told him

"This is what makes him so lovable" Mirajane smiled; they were all surprised when they found out that Natsu had gotten one of the guild members to pose as him so that he could go and attack the council but they were glad he was back

Sakura sighed when she saw Erza hit Natsu to the ground after he tried to pick a fight with her again.

'Looks like she's tired' Sakura thought

Gray and Elfman started laughing at him "Lame Natsu"

"Erza's strong that's for sure" snickered Elfman; the fight was over before it begun

Gray saw Sakura coming over to them and called her over "Hey; Sakura come here"

"Ever heard of please?" Sakura sighed placing her hands on her hips

Giving her a confused look Gray asked her "Who was it that summoned you?"

Sakura put a finger to her lips "Can't tell you"

"Fine then what did you talk about?"

"Classified"

"Are you in trouble?" he asked

"Nope" she said calmly

"Then-

Sakura felt her head spinning "Would you stop asking please!?"

"But…."

"Gray" Erza's voice snapped and he froze in fear "That's enough"

"Y-Yes ma'am" he said shaking in fear

Erza turned to Sakura and gave her a sad smile and Sakura knew that Erza wouldn't ask her any questions about the meeting right now and she was grateful for that.

Sakura giggled when she saw Gray's reaction "Anyway it's good to be back" she said

Erza nodded and smiled but then something started happening to everyone; Sakura looked around and saw everyone dropping like flies; they were falling asleep.

"Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza" Sakura said looking around

Sakura got worried as she looked around; she saw that the master was the only one up now but even he looked woozy.

'This is a sleep spell' she thought as she peered around

Sakura placed a hand gently on her mark; she heard footsteps and saw someone walk into the guild; his face was completely covered other than his eyes but you couldn't see them; he was wearing a black cape; his legs were tied in bandages and he wore a dark baggy pants and carried a staff

"Mystogan" the master said

Watching as he went upstairs and came back down with a piece of paper in his hand; she guessed it a request.

'Never thought they had a board upstairs to' she thought looking at the character Mystogan as he approached the master

"I'm off now"

"Master" Sakura called from behind him "Who is this?"

Makaroff looked at her in shock "S-Sakura; you're not affected by the spell?"

Mystogan turned around slightly and even though she couldn't see it Sakura knew he was staring at her but she was confused as to why he was watching her.

Sakura looked at him confused; walking up to her Mystogan towered over for a while as if just observing Sakura before raising his hand to her face but she kept completely still as he gently stroked the side of her face and then placing his hand on top of her head.

'Is he petting me?' she thought curiously as he took his hand off

"Nice to meet you" he said "I'm off now"

"Oi; don't forget to undo the spell" the master said

As he walked out he counted backward until he was out of the door; Sakura watched as he left before everyone started waking up again. She looked around and saw that Lucy; Gray; Happy and Erza were up meanwhile Natsu was still sleeping.

"Ah; Mystogan must have been here" one of them said

"He always uses such powerful magic" Mirajane said

"Mystogan" Lucy asked confused as she rubbed her eyes

"One of Fairy Tail most powerful wizard" Elfman said

"He does this because he doesn't like other people to see his face" Gray explained

Sakura got caught up in thought 'How can anyone see his face if he's always covered up? Maybe he has something more to hide than just his face'

"No one other than the master knows what he looks like" Gray continued

Suddenly there was a new voice heard through the guild "No; I know what he looks like"

"Laxus"

"You were here; that's really rare" another member observed

Looking up Sakura saw a man with spikey blonde hair; a scar on his right eye like a lightening shape and dark eyes; he looked down over everyone from the balcony.

"Another one of Fairy Tail strongest" Gray said with a frown on his face

"Mystogan is shy; so keep your noses out of it" he smirked "Of course now there's one more who knows what he looks like isn't that right?"

He was looking directly at Sakura "What are you talking about?" one of the members asked

"Why don't you ask the little pixie with the pink hair?"

Sakura averted her eyes from Laxus

"Sakura you saw him?" Lucy asked stunned and then it clicked that Sakura wouldn't be affected by it because she had that mark on her that made her immune to spells and charms.

She nodded slowly but before she could say that she might as well had also been under that sleep spell there was an interruption.

Natsu was suddenly up and shouting up at the top floor "Laxus; fight me!"

"You were just beat by Erza a second ago" Lucy pointed out

Laxus chuckled "That's right, if you can't beat Erza then there's no way you could beat me"

"What are you implying?!" Erza yelled at him

"Calm down Erza" Gray said carefully

Laxus stretched out his arms looking over everyone from the top floor "That I am the strongest"

"Then come down here and prove it jerk" Natsu threatened

"Why don't you come up here?" Laxus shot back with a sly grin

Natsu started running towards the stairs "Fine by me" but when he reached the stair the master punched him down

"Natsu; you know you can't go up to the second floor" Makarov said

Sakura looked over at Gray "How come?"

"It's for S class wizards only; they take on the most difficult jobs there; in all there are only five who can do them"

"Wow" Sakura gasped

Laxus laughed at Natsu "Seems you've made him angry. I'm not giving up my seat as the strongest member of Fairy Tail for anyone! Not to Erza or Mystogan either, I am the strongest"

'The most arrogant seems to cut it better' Sakura thought looking up at him

* * *

><p>Later on after everything that's happened Sakura and Lucy headed back home together; they were chatting on the way about what's been going on.<p>

"That sure was interesting" Sakura said

Lucy smirked "Yeah; yeah but what about Mystogan did anything happen?"

Giving her an odd look Sakura shook her head "Of course not, Lucy he just kinda stroked my face and petted my head"

Shaking her head Lucy pointed out "I'm surprised how oblivious you are though Sakura. You really attract a lot of guys you know? You must have had a lot of boyfriends"

Sakura giggled "If I did I wouldn't know" she said hitting her head lightly before smiling

"Anyway; I've heard about Mystogan and Laxus before Fairy Tail really is an amazing guild" she smirked placing a hand on her chin "And I think I know everyone's ranking by now"

Chuckling slightly Sakura spoke "You never know; I happen to know that I have a lot of work to do if I want to get to the top floor"

Lucy smiled "Then let's work hard from tomorrow on"

"Yeah" Sakura pumped her fist in the air with Lucy

* * *

><p>The two girls finally made it to their homes; Lucy invited Sakura over for some tea and she accepted but when they opened the door they weren't expecting to see Natsu and Happy on Lucy's bed doing sit up's and lifting weights.<p>

Lucy screamed and kicked Natsu hard "You smell like a gym!"

She pointed to the window as Sakura walked in "If you're going to lift weights do it at your own house"

Natsu still clutching his stomach grinned in pain "What are you talking about we're a team right?" he held out a pink barbell

"Here; you like pink don't you?" he asked Lucy and then looked at Sakura "Oi; Sakura gonna lift weights with us?"

Sakura's jaw dropped as she started backing away to the door "We'll have to take a rain check on that tea; bye Lucy"

"Don't leave me alone!" Lucy shouted grabbing onto Sakura's shoulders

Natsu and Happy were now doing push ups on the floor "We've gotta get more powerful than Erza and Laxus"

Lucy clenched her fists in agitation "It doesn't matter to me now leave"

"We're gonna train all night" Natsu said going faster

"Really; I think I should leave" Sakura suggested slowly edging herself towards the door

"No don't leave me!" Lucy begged holding onto Sakura for dear life

"But Sakura you're on the team to" Natsu said

Sakura held out her hands "Yeah but night time is my break time; don't ruin it for me"

"Somebody save us" Lucy cried anime tears as she clutched onto Sakura

Natsu suddenly stopped "I've decided" he looked up at them with a big grin "Let's do an S-class quest!"

"S-class" Happy said holding up a piece of paper that said S-class on it; Sakura and Lucy's eyes widened as they hugged each other in fear

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" they shouted together

"We went up and took one" Happy said casually

"CAT BURGLAR" Lucy snapped

Natsu put on his jacket and smiled "It's our first time; so we picked the cheapest one. Even so its seven million jewels"

Sakura shook her head at them "No way; we're not allowed to do that quest"

He continued smiling "If we do this then gramps will have to recognise us"

"Oh of course he will recognise us" Sakura nodded "As idiots who broke the rules and are begging for punishment"

Lucy sat back down and sighed "You're always doing things like this. At least follow the rules of your own guild"

"If I do that then I'll never get up to the second floor"

Sakura shook her head "Anyway; we can't go so you two go enjoy yourselves and don't get killed."

Happy held up the flyer "It's a request where we have to rescue an island"

The two girls looked at it curiously but then Natsu and Happy spoke together

"Galuna; the cursed Island"

"WAH" Sakura leapt back and Lucy waved her hand

"That's it; now I really don't want to go"

"Even if I offer you half my fish" Happy asked

"That's not an incentive!" the two girls snapped before calming down

Natsu clicked his teeth "Fine; we're leaving"

"Aye"

Sakura and Lucy nodded

"Go cool your heads a little; sheesh" Lucy sighed

Sakura watched as they left through the window "Maybe we should consider getting burglar bars" she muttered but then Sakura screamed suddenly

"THEY LEFT THE POSTER"

Lucy stood up from her seat "Oh crap; now it's gonna look like I stole it"

Lucy reached down and picked up the poster to burn it but then something caught her eye "No way; you also get one of the twelve Gold Gate Keys"

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Lucy grin "Lucy; no; no; no; no"

But Lucy was already too far gone and was packing "S-class; S-class"

"OH MY GOD" Sakura shouted before running to her room to pack her things there was no way she could allow Lucy to go there on her own.

Sakura and Lucy caught up to Natsu and Happy instantly

"NATUS, HAPPY WAIT FOR US"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the very next day back at the guild Mirajane was running back down from the top floor to the bottom towards the master in a panic<p>

"Master!" exclaimed Mirajane as she watched the master have his drink calmly "One of the requests from the second floor disappeared!"

Makarov processed what was just said and spat out his tea in panic "What?!"

* * *

><p>The entire guild heard about the missing request now and were talking about it and were also trying to figure out who would be dumb enough to take it without permission and Gray was one of those members wondering about it and he was also wondering where Sakura was today.<p>

"Who would be stupid enough to take an S-class request without permission?"

"A cat" Laxus said; his voice cutting through the guild that went silent "I saw a cat with wings tear one off"

"Happy did?" Mirajane asked in shock

"Which means its Natsu and Lucy!" one of the members realised

"And I haven't seen Sakura around here either" Levy said

"This is quite a serious violation isn't it" Laxus said as he leaned back casually in a chair "If they make it back, they're expelled right old man? But with their skills they won't be coming back right?"

Makarov looked like he was in thought right now trying to figure out what to do about this situation because he could guarantee that this was the first time he had to deal with something like this before.

'What was Sakura thinking?' Gray thought clenching his teeth 'I get Natsu and Happy and even Lucy but Sakura?'

Mirajane walked up to Laxus "Laxus why didn't you stop them?"

* * *

><p>Laxus kept his smug grin on his face and shrugged "All I saw was a cat burglar run off with a scrap of paper. I had no idea it was actually, Happy"<p>

Mirajane gave him a deathly look in return "It's been a while since I've seen that look"

"This is not good" Makarov stating crossing his arms over his chest "Which request is missing?"

"The curse Island; Galuna" Mirajane responded still giving Laxus a side glare

The whole guild started freaking out at that mention of the cursed island until the master spoke up again

"Laxus go bring them back!" he ordered

"You've got to be kidding. I've got work to do" Laxus said defiantly "Aren't the wizards in this guild suppose to be able to take care of themselves?"

"Who other than you has the power to bring Natsu back by force?" Makarov shouted

Gray suddenly stood up from his seat "Gramps...I can't let that one slide"

* * *

><p>Natsu; Lucy; Happy and Sakura al went back to the port town Hargeon where they all first met; they were going to get a boat ride to the island well that was Lucy and Sakura's plan but Natsu on the other hand was a little hard to convince.<p>

"We need to find a ship that will take us to Galuna Island" Lucy said

"Not a chance; we're swimming got it?" Natsu said quickly

"That's even less of a chance" the two girls murmured together

* * *

><p>They continued asking around the harbour for a while but everyone believed that that place was a bad omen and that no one should go there heck the sailors didn't even want to mention that island and no matter who they went to it always seemed to be the same story; then they finally came to the last person.<p>

"I don't know why you want to go there but there isn't a ship that will take you" the sailor said

Natsu seemed very happy about that

"But…." Lucy trailed off

"It's decided then; we're swimming" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy smiled

The two girls glared at them "That's impossible; got it?"

Placing her hands on her hips Sakura sighed "Maybe we should just go back home; it might not be too bad after all it's not like we went on the quest yet and plus some of us were kinda left with no choice"

Natsu shook his head "No way; we've come this far already it would be a waste to go back"

"Well we aren't going to get there by swimming Natsu I can tell you that" Sakura snapped

"Maybe we should-

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over them and Lucy and Natsu felt someone put their hands on their shoulders

"Found you" they recognised the voice as Gray and immediately backed away from him in shock

"Gray!" Sakura gasped

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked his eyes widen

"Order's from gramps to bring you back" Gray said with a smirk on his face

Natsu' gaped fat him "The jigs up already!?"

Gray's smirk widened "If you go back now you might get away without being expelled"

Lucy and Sakura jumped in shock "EXPELLED?"

Glaring at Gray Natsu got in closer "As if; I'm going on an S-class quest"

"You don't have the skill to handle it!" Gray stated and then back away with a fearful face "If Erza finds out about this; you'll be….

They all froze in fear and Happy flew over to Gray hiding behind his back

"Gray save me!" he screamed "They forced me to come along-

"TRAITOR!" yelled Sakura and Lucy angrily

Natsu held up his fist "I'm going to face Erza head on; I'm not gonna back down from this!"

Gray glared at him "This is a direct order from master! I'm gonna bring you back by force if I have to"

Summoning his ice he got ready to attack Natsu

"You're on" Natsu shouted getting his fire ready

Sakura shook her head crying anime tears at the thought of being expelled or at the thought of Erza finding out what they did; she just came along to make sure Lucy didn't get hurt but now she's starting to think she should've just used for to keep her friend at home.

The sailor suddenly spoke up "You're wizards?"

They looked over at him "Could you be here to lift the curse from the island?"

"Yeah" Natsu smiled

"Well we were" Sakura started

"I won't let you go!" Gray snapped at them

"Get on board!" the sailor said

Natsu smiled "Really?"

"Oi; wait a moment" Gray said but Natsu cut him off by kicking him so hard he fell unconscious

Natsu adjusted Gray on his shoulder "Oh; well guess we're riding this boat"

"We're taking Gray with us?" Sakura asked confused and a little petrified about how Natsu just KO'd him

Natsu nodded "If this guy goes back to the guild; Erza will be coming next!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy and Sakura screamed in fear

**There you go; I know that cliff hangers are killer but I promise to have the next chapter up soon and I might even consider posting two new chapters at once. **

**Don't forget to Review your writers! **


	9. Chapter 9:Galuna islands curse

**Hello wonderful readers. I want to thank you for the reviews you've given me so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please note that I'm following along the plot of Fairy Tail in this story and that also means that the names might be different so keep that in mind. **

**Any please read and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The boat trip to Galuna Island was taking a while, it was already night time and Lucy and Sakura were still a little scared finally realising what they were doing only now; first they stole an S-class mission; then they kidnapped one of the mages sent to bring them back and now they were on a boat to a cursed island. While the two girls were worrying about that Happy was just watching the waves and Natsu was trying to hold in his lunch and Gray was too preoccupied being pissed about being tied up.<p>

"Great; now I get scared" Lucy shivered

"You're one to talk after getting me involved in this!" Gray hissed then looked at the sailor "And you; why did you launch the boat?"

He turned around "My name is Bobo; I was once a citizen of that island but I ran away from that cursed isle. If you go to that island grave misfortune will before you"

Sakura gulped slightly anxious "W-What kind exactly?"

"The curse" Bobo said taking off his cloak and revealing his arm that looked like a reptiles "The demon's curse"

Lucy gaped "You don't mean…."

"You can see it now" he said looking ahead; there was an island visible now

'That's it I want to go home' Sakura thought

Sakura and Lucy noticed something shining on the peak but they couldn't make out what it was at such a distance.

When they turned around Bobo was gone; they started to freak out

"Huh; he's not here" Lucy said looking around

"Did he fall overboard?" Sakura asked worried looking down at the ocean

Gray turned his head and looked behind him and his eyes widened "HEY; WHOA"

Lucy turned around and screamed "IT'S A GIANT WAVE"

The wave engulfed the group of wizards and sent all of them deep under; none of them had the strength to stop it as they let the current take them away.

* * *

><p>'Where am I?' Sakura thought as she blocked out the sun from her face and winced slightly; she sat up and found Lucy and everyone else waking up around her; they were on some kind of beach and it didn't take long for them to realise they were on Galuna island; they had been washed ashore along with all of their bags and the boat that was now destroyed completely.<p>

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off as everyone else got up as well trying to figure out what happened.

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura asked and they all groaned in response which was enough of an indication for her "Oh good no one's dead"

Natsu stood up and grinned "We're here!" he cheered

"A giant wave washed us here" Lucy said rubbing her head

"Good thing we lucked out" Gray stated sitting up

Lucy frowned looking down at the sand "But what was with that guy…..He said something about the demon curse"

However Natsu wasn't listening as usual and was already walking off "Who care's let's go exploring"

Sakura sighed; he was like a little kid "You're more interested in that than the request?"

Lucy took out the paper and found that there was only one village on the island and that the Chieftain was the one who gave in the request.

"Let's search for him first" Sakura suggested

"Wait" Gray said seriously

They all turned around to face him; it seems that for a brief moment they had forgotten about their actual dilemma.

"You can't do anything now; the ship is destroyed" Natsu stated

Gray shook his head "No; I'm coming"

Everyone gasped and Natsu was just surprised; Gray smirked "It would be annoying if you got to the second floor before me; and if you got expelled that wouldn't be any fun either. We do this job right; Gramps has nothing to complain about"

All of them grinned widely at each other with a determined look in their eyes as they began making their way through the forest

* * *

><p>'Trouble keeps finding me doesn't it?' Sakura thought<p>

She glanced at Gray; she actually wondered what the master was planning on doing about them if they weren't going to be expelled; the thought still made her stomach churn; she hasn't even been in the guild a full year yet!

"So you're not mad anymore?" Sakura asked

Gray scoffed "I'm still mad at you"

She gaped "Why?"

He averted his eyes; a slight blush on his face "You didn't even bother to try and get me to go with you on the S-class mission and went alone with Natsu; Happy and Lucy"

"That's why you're upset?" she asked in disbelief gaping at him

He nodded seriously "You're my teammate we're supposed to go on missions together"

Sakura rubbed her head "To be honest I was sort of doing this out of a sister complex for Lucy"

Gray gave her a questioning look but she shook her head and sighed "Fine then to say sorry when we get home I'll make you dinner"

He stared at her to see if she was really serious about the offer but then smirked "No"

"No?" asked Sakura

"You heard me right" Gray said

She narrowed her eyes at him "Then what are you going to forgive without me having to make up for it?"

"I didn't say that" he said slyly

"Then what do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth

Gray looked like he was in thought for a moment but then turned to her "When we get back I get to keep you for a day"

Sakura stared at him like he had just grown a second head "W-What?"

"I get to keep you with me for a day; say yes and I'll forgive you"

Sakura pouted and muttered something under her breath about him being teamed up with a perverted, idiotic, egotistical exhibitionist

"Fine then; forgive me now?"

"Of course" Gray replied with a smug grin that made Sakura want to smack him

* * *

><p>After walking for a little while longer they reached the village; there was a huge wooden gate in front of them with a sign that said 'Keep out'; they all stared up at the gate.<p>

"What do they mean keep out?" Natsu asked

Lucy yelled out "Excuse us! Please open the gates"

There was silence for a while and the Natsu smirked with a devilish look in his eye "Should we bust it down?"

"NO" Sakura and Lucy snapped

There were voices they could hear from above the gate now "Who's there?"

Lucy looked up "We're the wizards from Fairy Tale"

"We didn't hear that anyone accepted the request!" one person shouted

Sakura slouched slightly when she realised that the reason for that was because they weren't given permission to do the request.

"There must have been a mix up and the message was late!" Gray shouted back

"Show us you marks; all of you!" the guy shouted from on top

Everyone revealed their marks on their body and the gate's opened letting them in; they all walked in to be greeted by a bunch of people covered in cloaks.

"I'm the chief of this village" one of them said carrying a cane "First I have something I want to show you"

'He really doesn't beat around the bush' Lucy thought

He turned to the villagers and all of them took off their cloaks revealing monster parts on all of them; it was actually more like animal parts; some hard horns or tails; things like that.

"Just like the man on the boat" Gray observed

"Everything on this island has been cursed like this" he explained "Dogs and birds without exception"

"Not that I doubt your story; but on what basis can you call this a curse?" Gray asked

"We have consulted countless doctors but they say there is no disease like this" the chief explained to them "And our appearance is linked to the moons evil spell"

"What's the moons spell?" Sakura asked confused

"This place has absorbed moonlight since ancient times and the island once sparkled beautifully like the moon but some years ago the light from the moon started changing a purple colour"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow "A purple moon"

Happy looked up from Natsu's shoulder and straight at the sky as the moon began coming out; they observed that it indeed was purple.

"That's impossible" Sakura murmured

"This really gives me the creeps" Gray said

The chief looked distraught "It's the curse; the evil spell of the moon"

Suddenly all of the villages started to moan in pain and started changing forms until they no longer looked anything like humans but demons instead.

The group stared in shock

"I apologise for startling you" the chief said in his new blue form; he literally looked like a small blue demon

"What in the world is this?" Gray wondered

"How awful….." Lucy said in pity

Natsu stared at them "How…..cool!"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief but the air was filled with silence; Natsu was practically gushing "How cool; you guys got horns and tails and stuff!"

Sakura shook her head "What is wrong with him?"

"Hey; it's a real problem for them to look like this" Lucy stated getting it through Natsu's thick skull

"Oh really; then I guess we better do something about this" he said scratching the back of his head

Gray scoffed; crossing his arms "Get a clue already"

The chief cleared his throat and began to speak "Getting back to the matter at hand; whenever the moon appears we change into demonic forms. If this cannot be called a curse then what is it? When the morning comes everyone returns to their previous forms however some never change back again! Their minds have been stolen from them" he looked down remorsefully "The ones who lose their minds and become demons; we have no choice but to kill them"

The mages gasped in horror

"But there might be a way to change them back!" Natsu said

"If we leave them then everyone would be killed by the demon!" the chief exclaimed crying now he was looking at a picture "I had to kill my own son"

They all saw the picture and they felt their hearts stop when they saw the sailor that took them here but before Sakura could make the mistake of saying they saw him Gray put his finger on his lips to silence her before speaking in a soft voice.

"I know why that guy disappeared; he couldn't rest in peace could he?"

Lucy and Sakura gasped as they thought about seeing a ghost; that sent a chill up Sakura's spine; she was really afraid of ghosts.

The chief bowed his head "Please save this island; if things stay like this all of us will lose our minds and become demons"

"We won't let that happen" Natsu stated with a stern voice

"There is only one way to get rid of the curse" he looked up "The moon; please destroy the moon"

They all looked at him in shock as they let that little bit of information sink in

* * *

><p>The wizard friends were all taken to a hut where they would all be able to spend the night and figure out a way to reverse the curse while they were unpacking Happy was staring at the claiming it was getting creepier until Sakura told him to close the window.<p>

"Remember what the chief said; if we are exposed to too much moonlight we'll turn into demons ourselves"

Happy did as he was told and closed it fast

Natsu slouched in his chair "Anyway; I don't know….."

"Do they seriously expect us to destroy the moon? Lucy asked still shocked

"Who knows how many punches it will take" Natsu said

Gray gaped at him "You're planning on destroying it!?"

Lucy shook her head "I don't think there's any wizard who can do that"  
>"Seriously what are you thinking Natsu?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips<p>

Natsu looked at them serious "But destroy the moon is the request; if we can't do it it'll look bad for Fairy Tail"

"We can't do the impossible though" Gray pointed out

Sakura looked at Natsu curiously "How would you even get to the moon?" she asked

"Happy" Natsu said

Happy gave him a shocked look and shook his head "No way"

Lucy put her finger on her chin in a thinking position "He said destroy the moon but maybe if we take a look around we can find another way to lift the curse"

Sakura nodded in agreement with Lucy's idea; it was much better than the first one and safer and it wouldn't require a space ship.

Sakura walked up to Lucy and patted her on the head "Great thinking"

"I'm not a pet" Lucy pouted before giggling and Sakura joined in with her until she got hit it with a blue shirt in the face; she looked over and saw Gray undressing into his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked putting his shirt on the chair

"Walking around all day in the forest after a ship wreck; I'm beat" he said casually

Natsu smiled "Yes; so tomorrow we go exploring the island"

Natsu and Happy jumped on top of their futons "Now to bed"

"Aye sir"

Gray landed on his futon as well "We'll think about it tomorrow" he said

Sakura and Lucy smiled and nodded; they were all really tired in any case however it wasn't long before Gray; Happy and Natsu were asleep but for Lucy who was right beside Natsu and Sakura who was right beside Gray while the two girls shared one futon while they boys were rolling off of theirs and onto the girls not the best way to fall asleep especially listening to them snore. Sakura and Lucy shot up

"How are we supposed to sleep between a beast and exhibitionist?" they asked

Sakura lied back down "We'll get them for this in the morning"

Lucy nodded as she stared up at the ceiling "Yeah we will"

Gray suddenly started rolling closer to Sakura and she had to push him away "Seriously" she muttered trying to keep him away but be kept rolling back towards her at least Natsu was still even if he was the one snoring so loudly.

Sakura froze when she felt Gray's head roll onto her chest; she seethed at this "He's even perverted in his sleep" she grabbed a hold of his head and shoved it off her large chest but that didn't stop him from rolling over again and throwing an arm over her form. Sakura cried anime tears while Lucy giggled slightly looking at her friend.

"What is the matter with Gray?" she asked as she tried to snake out of his hold but he was holding onto her rather tight and then he pulled her closer towards him.

She flushed red "I-I'm not a teddy bear!" she hissed

Lucy giggled watching "Aw that's cute"

"He l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-likes you" Happy murmured with his eyes closed

Sakura glared up where Happy was sleeping, right above their heads "Shut up you and Gray you stupid pervert let go of me!"

She froze when she felt him burry his face in the back of her neck "Lucy help me..."

Lucy sighed and turned around "Sorry he is your teammate after all" she chuckled

Sakura growled but closed her eyes "There's no way in hell I'm falling asleep"

"Join the club" Lucy muttered back to her

* * *

><p>"It's early" Natsu seethed<p>

"Damn early" Gray added

Staying true to their word to get back at the boys; Sakura and Lucy made sure to wake them up extra early since neither of them could sleep and had to spend most of the night trying to block out the snores and keep them on their futons and Sakura trapped within Gray's grasp; Happy; Gray and Natsu and that was more than enough to put their smiles back on their faces.

"It's your faults for keeping us up all night" Lucy pointed out

Sakura nodded and glared at Gray "Next time I'm not sleeping beside you; you pervert" she muttered

He looked at her confused "What did I do?"

She shook her head before walking further on out of the village "Come on guys let's go"

"Hey!"

Lucy summoned up one of her spirit Horologium that looked like a clock except it could walk and talk and Lucy could get inside of it and she had. While Sakura turned down the offer to get inside of it as well and just walked alongside Natsu and Gray.

The group went walking through the forest for a while now and were getting nowhere slowly; there wasn't any sign of anything out of the normal so far well as far as a cursed island went.

"Do you really think we can lift the curse without destroying the moon?" Happy asked

"Well what other choice is there" Sakura stated placing her hands on her hips

"Even if we could it's a bad idea" Gray said seriously "We wouldn't have the moon-viewing festival anymore"

Sakura gave them an odd look; Natsu nodded in agreement "Oh; you're right; we'd never eat the limited time only 'Fairy Tail moon view steak' again"

Sakura wanted to smack all of them over their heads right now "That shouldn't be the main concern here" she whispered

"Hey I don't know what the two of you are babbling about but keep it down; she says" Horologium said in place of Lucy since the inside where she was sitting was sound proof,

"Hey; can you really use celestial sprits like that?" asked Gray looking back at her

* * *

><p>The group continued to make their way through the woods for a while without much to see; Sakura jumped when the ground started shaking; they turned around and saw…..a giant blue mouse looking right at them.<p>

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Sakura shouted pointing at it

Gray summoned up his shield as the rat was about to attack but they weren't expecting a terrible gas that even made Lucy's spirit vanish because of the horrible smell. Natsu was actually on the floor and Sakura was trying to keep her barring.

"Natsu's down" Gray said

"He's got a strong sense of smell" Happy explained

Natsu got up and started running on the other direction along with everyone else as they tried to avoid the rat's attacks.

"Escape" he shouted

After a few more attacks Gray finally had enough and used his Ice maker floor to get rid of it. They watched as it slipped on the ice and skidded across from them crashing hard.

"Nice job Gray" Sakura praised

"Do that from the start" Natsu said

"Stop complaining" Gray snapped at Natsu

Lucy spotted a building beside them "Let's go there while we still have to chance"

Sakura nodded but when the girls turned around Natsu and Gray were trying to beat the crap out of the mouse.

"Beat it up while we have the chance" they said together

"Boys" they muttered

* * *

><p>Finally they went to the temple's entrance but when they came in they noticed just how run down it was; more than run down it was actually close to falling down.<p>

"What era was this thing from?" Gray asked

Sakura shivered at the looks of the building; it was creepy; she saw a moon symbol on the wall and pointed to it

"Look at that"

They all looked up "This island was originally called the island of the moon" Lucy said

"These ruins are really suspicious" Lucy stated

Natsu walked somewhere "But they're in horrible shape" he stated and started to stomp his foot on the ground

"Is this floor even safe?" he asked

"Stop that" Sakura said in alarm but it was too late because the floor caved in sending them all down under ground

"I'm gonna kill you Natsu" Sakura shouted as they fell until they all finally hit the ground and Natsu was the first on to come out of the rubble

"Are you guys alright?" Natsu asked

"No thanks to you" Lucy hissed sitting up and rubbing her head "Sakura are you-

She was cut off at the sight of Sakura lying on top of Gray; she jumped up instantly and moved away

"Sorry" she said quickly; embarrassed feeling her face flush red

Gray shook his head "Are you alright?"

She nodded and stood up; they were in some kind of cave now with no exit in sight; she glared at Natsu for an instant.

Lucy looked up at the hole they made "Happy can you fly up with everyone?" Lucy asked

"I can't"

"I can take you on my glyph" Sakura suggested about to summon one but then Natsu started running away from the group like an idiot

"Let's go exploring instead" he said

Gray glared at him "Don't go running amuck you idiot"

They all had to run after him but what they found along with Natsu was not what they were expecting at all.

Taking the pathway through the cave that Natsu was they came to a huge area but there was something already in it. A huge creature completely covered in ice.

Sakura stared at it in fright "What the hell is that thing?" she and Natsu continued to stare at it in shock. The ice it was covered in was so large it made Sakura shiver.

Suddenly Lucy; Happy and Gray arrived as well; they were looking up at it in shock

"Deliora" Gray said in a gasp; he walked over to it until he was nearly at the edge of the ledge "Why is Deliora here? There's no way it would be in a place like this!"

The rest of the group got closer to him "You know this thing?" Natsu asked

Sakura placed a hand on Gray's shoulder "Gray; calm down"

He took a breath and stared up at the demon in horror and hate in his eyes "What is this?" Lucy asked

"Deliora" Gray responded "Demon of disaster; it was just like it was back then what happened?"

Sakura squeezed Gray's shoulder to calm him down "Tell us Gray; please"

Before he could say anything though they all heard footsteps and ran to hide behind some rocks as they saw two shadows approaching followed by the makers of them; there was a tall guy with dog ears and brown hair and another one with spiky blue hair dressed in a green outfit.

"This is where you heard the voices right?" the one with the blue hair asked smiling as he walked

"It's noon; I'm so tired"

The dog guy just made an animal sound "Toby; you got exposed to the moon drip; you got like ears and stuff"

The guy Toby suddenly spoke up loudly "No dude; they're like fashion"

Sakura felt her sweat dropped 'These guys are weird'

"Just teasing you idiot"

"Yuka you jerk"

"Moon drip" Lucy whispered

"Are they talking about the curse?" Sakura asked softly suddenly there were another figure that appeared and this time it was a women with pink hair in pig tails and blue eyes

"Toby; Yuka I bring sad news"

Yuka looked over at her "It's you Sherry"

"Angelica has been bullied by someone"

Toby frowned "It's a mouse; don't give it such a fancy name!"

The girl frowned at him "It's not a mouse! Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness and love"

Lucy stared at them like these guys had two heads "We're dealing with some real weirdo's here"

Sakura nodded in agreement "No doubt"

"They're not from this island; they smell different" Natsu stated

"And they don't seem like they're curse either" Happy added

"Intruder" Yuka said making all of them become silent fearing that they were found out

"And we haven't collected all the moonlight we need" Sherry said "How vexing! Let's exterminate these intruders before Reitei hears about this; before the moons true form appears"

"Yeah" Yuka smiled

"We can't let them survive if they've seen Deliora; we must put the intruders to sleep for eternity…in other words love!"

'I'm worried about that chick' Sakura thought

There was a noise caused further ahead of the cave that had all of them rushing to see what it was. That's when Happy flew over to the group hiding behind the rocks and gave Natsu a high five.

"Good job"

"Aye" Happy smiled

"Why don't we catch them and ask them some questions?" Natsu suggested

"Not yet; let's first look around" Sakura said

Natsu crossed his arms "This is really getting complicated"

"Who is this Reitei person?" Happy wondered

"What the heck are they thinking bringing Deliora here and how did they find out where it was sealed away?" Gray asked looking stressed again "It was sealed in a glacier at the northern content"

Sakura folded her arms over her chest "Gray how do you know about this thing?"

Gray sighed "Deliora was an immortal demon that ran rampant for ten years in the land of Isvan. The demon who Ul; the wizard who taught me magic gave her life away to seal!" Gray clenched his fists as ice started to appear from it; Sakura backed away slightly in fear; she's never seen him like this before and it was terrifying. "I aint gonna let this Reitei get away with throwing dirt on Ul's name!"

"So this thing was transported from the Northern continent" Happy said

"Maybe the curse has something to do with this demon" Lucy suggested

"Seems like the obvious conclusion" Gray said; his back faced away from the group "This demon is still alive after all"

Natsu smiled and walked up "Alright then all we gotta do is bust up this demon!"

"Is that the only solution you ever have?" Sakura asked

"Just watch me" Suddenly Gray punched Natsu square in the face with all his might but it was different than how he used to punch him before.

Natsu sat up and glared at Gray "Hey what's the big idea?" then he saw the look on his face

"Don't get near it you fire wizard. If the ice melts and it's freed no one will be able to stop it"

Natsu stood up "Would the ice really melt that easily?"

Gray looked down at the ground as if he just came to realisation and there was regret in his eyes "No…"

Sakura placed a hand a little shaken up on his back "Are you alright?"  
>"Hey; I'm the one who got punched" Natsu pointed out<p>

Lucy sighed "That's nothing out of the ordinary"

"My master Ul; encased the demon using the ice shell spell; that's ice that can't melt no matter what kind of fire magic you use; if they can't melt it why would they move it here?"

Lucy looked up at the demon "Maybe they're trying to melt it someway else"

"But WHY?" yelled Gray

Lucy held up her hand a little scared "I don't know….."

"Something isn't right here; who brought Deliora here and why?"

"I think we should chase those guys from before" Natsu said

Lucy nodded "Yeah"

"No" Gray's voice interrupted "We'll wait until the moon comes out"

Natsu ran up to him in shock "It's still noon; no way I'm waiting that long! I'll get bored to death"

"Gray; what are you talking about?" Lucy asked

"I think that both the islands curse and Deliora are connected somehow with the moon; that guy mentioned that soon they would have collected enough moonlight"

Lucy nodded "I see"

Sakura understood now why he wanted to wait; to see what would be the result when the moon came out but she was still worried.

Natsu shook his head "NO way I'm going after them" then next second he was down on the ground snoring

Lucy crouched down beside him "This guy really lives on instinct" she muttered

Happy nodded "Aye; that's Natsu for you"

Sakura looked over at Gray who was sitting down on a rock; his hands together just staring off into space; she guessed he was thinking about some things; she understood how that felt.

"Mind if I join you?" Sakura asked looking over at him; he turned to her slightly and nodded

She sat down next to him; her knee's drawn up to her chest "Don't worry Gray; we'll figure out who's behind this"

He remained silent; he looked pained and she could see it in his face

It wasn't much later that Lucy started getting bored and decided to call on one of her spirits; Gate of the harp Lyra and soon enough a cute girl in a blue dress with a huge harp on her back.

"Long time no see Lucy" she waved at the celestial mage

"Hi; Lyra"

"Why don't you call on me more often?" the girl asked her master "I want to be lots more help to you; Lucy you're a meanie"

"I'm a meanie?" she asked "I can only call on you three days a month"

Lyra looked at her shocked "Really"

Happy closed his eyes "We've got another weirdo here"  
>"Whatever you want; your choice" Lucy told her<p>

"Then I'll play whatever comes to mind" she said

Lyra began playing the harp and singing; it seemed like a very calming song but it was also a little sad and Sakura didn't know why but it was stirring up a feeling inside of her; Sakura turned to Gray slightly and saw that he was trembling a little; she averted her eyes from his face. She started to feel kinda sad as the song brought memories to her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was walking around the tower which she had been living in now for three months but even so it didn't feel like home to her; she was still anxious about this place and about the people in it; she wanted to know who she was; she wanted to find her real home; she wanted to know if she had a family; she wanted to know when was her birth day; if she was really seventeen and not being able to remember anything was so frustrating she would break down and cry; she didn't want to do anything other than find her memoires that were lost.<em>

_She saw Jellal looking at her with a smile on his face but she couldn't return it and instead walked away from him going to her room to sob until she fell asleep; it wasn't that he ever made her feel unwelcome but she wanted something he could never give her; the memories she lost. She watched the outside of her window before the sight started to make her even sadder and she decided to close the door leaving her in the dark all day without doing a thing. _

_Later that night she heard someone come into her room as she stared up at the window sadly; Jellal patted her shoulder and when she looked he was holding up a box for her; she took it curiously and opened it her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful locket inside of it; there was something engraved in the front. It read 'Holding memories'; she felt tears prick her eyes when she opened it; there was a picture of her and one of Jellal; she looked up at him as he smiled to her._

'_Never forget me'_

* * *

><p>Sakura felt like she was about to cry she heard a small; chocked sob; she turned saw a single tear fall from Gray's eyes however it seems that she wasn't the only one who noticed.<p>

"Gray?" Lucy asked

"What?" Gray asked nonchalantly

"You're crying?" asked Happy

"It's true that Lyra has the power to sing songs that reflects what's in people's hearts" Lucy said

"Gray was crying" Happy said

"No; I wasn't!" Gray snapped

"Sing a happier song Lyra" Lucy suggested

"Tell me beforehand" Lyra said

"Now that I think about it; what if someone comes along? Be quiet"

They did as told and Lyra didn't sing anything else so the cave was just filled with silence it wasn't long after that Lucy; Lyra and Happy were asleep.

Sakura glanced at Gray; he still had that look in his eyes. Sakura gently reached out and lightly touched his hand intertwining their fingers together; he glanced at her for a moment before turning back to face Deliora.

'I want to understand the pain in Gray's heart'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok my lovely readers there you have it I promise that I will add the next chapter as fast as I can <strong>

**Please don't forget to Review **


End file.
